Knock Me Out
by Xmastreelites
Summary: THIS STORY IS ON HOLD AND I WILL CONTINUE WHEN THE INSPIRATION RETURNS. THOSE OF YOU SHOW AN INTEREST MEAN THE WORLD TO ME. THANK YOU SO MUCH. I WILL FINISH THIS STORY. I PROMISE. The rookie chases the veteran. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

You knocked me out, you bit my lip, you held me down …

I guess that's just the way I liked it.

You knocked me out. I could never be the same.

_- Linda Perry, "Knock Me Out," __**The Crow: City of Angels**__ soundtrack_

_Raw House Show, Syracuse NY 2009_

John Cena was feeling an unnecessary pressure from the new heel wrestler, Sheamus. John's head was smashed hard against the padding around the ring. Fans were reaching down and trying to touch him but he wasn't concerned with that at the moment. He was concerned with the strong hand tightly gripping his face and pushing him with intensity. A large pale knee was pressing into his gut.

"Dude," Cena whispered, hoping fans didn't hear. "Let up."

Sheamus let go and gave Cena's body a rough shove as if he'd let Cena go, begrudged. Fans were yelling, "Get up John!" "You can do it!" as Cena rose slowly, part acting; part real pain.

"Dammit," John said through clenched teeth when Sheamus put a strong boot into his gut and pushed him back down. John was annoyed and getting tired of this over-showing of strength by the "new guy."

Sheamus quickly was on Cena and pulled him into a headlock and to his feet, heading for the ring. He shoved Cena back in and climbed in after him. Inside, Sheamus pushed Cena into a corner. "Mad cuz ya like gettin roughed up?" Sheamus whispered low and then took pulled punches as John pushed his way from the corner and the fans lit up the place.

They'd agreed on no specific routine, Cena was good at calling matches throughout and the idea was to let Sheamus get the better of him until the crowd was booing and angry and then for John to pull his SuperCena routine and fight out. He'd just begun wrestling the Irishman who was to target John shortly after debuting on Raw. Until now, the matches had been straightforward. John had found the kid to be a little bit too jacked up on adrenaline and pretty stiff with his punches and moves but that was understandable. However this match felt different. Sheamus had turned the aggression up a notch and it felt personal somehow. And why had he whispered that odd comment to John?

After a revenge-filled, hard AA to the redhead, John made his way around the ringside, giving fans an up-close moment with the highly popular superstar. Meanwhile Sheamus sold the move for a bit and rolled out of the ring and headed slowly up the ramp ignoring the jeers and boos.

Backstage, Cena caught up with Sheamus. "Hey man, listen, that was a little over the top out there. Ya know? Calm down."

Sheamus smiled and winked. "Sorry, John, ya make me uncalm." He strolled off to take a shower and get dressed.

_Later at the hotel_

John confided in Randy Orton about the strange interaction.

Drinking a beer and lounging casually, Randy spoke in his bassy voice, "Sounds like he's a fag."

"God, you think everybody is a fag," John replied, annoyed. "I was thinking it sounded like he was gunning for me in a personal way. Trying to mess with my head."

"You asked my opinion," Randy said shrugging. "I say fag."

Randy was a confirmed straight guy and part-time homophobe. He tolerated the rampant gay vibe that ran through the organization but had never taken part and had thrown a few destructive punches at guys who made the mistake of coming on to him. He'd left Cody Rhodes with a genuine broken nose after Cody playfully had grabbed his butt in the lockeroom.

"Alright, Randy, I get it." Cena said but continued to believe Sheamus had a personal beef with him.

Later in his own room, he couldn't help but agree that there was a sexual vibe within the roughness that Sheamus had displayed. John lay awake thinking about Sheamus saying that Cena liked getting "roughed up." Whatever it meant, Cena had to be impressed with the ballsy comment by such a newcomer.

_Following night, House show_

Cena was getting pushed around all over the ring, most completely unplanned. It seemed Sheamus was hell-bent on keeping John down. On his knees in a headlock, John told Sheamus, "Enough of this bullshit. Let up." Sheamus tightened the grip and put a knee in John's back. John grunted in genuine pain. Cena "fought out" as Sheamus allowed him back onto his feet. John began getting the better of Sheamus as he made his come back. At this point, Sheamus was to send John into the ropes with an Irish Whip and John was to return and head into his signature moves and give the crowd the "You Can't See Me" that they loved. John rebounded ready to shoulder block Sheamus and instead met a big size 13 boot in the face. It was a solid strike to John's chin; a beautiful Brogue Kick. Sheamus was on him quickly, hooking the leg and leaning back on Cena's chest. A flustered ref made the decision to count: 1, 2, 3 The sound engineers scrambled to cue up "Written In My Face" although they'd had Cena's theme ready to play. Sheamus' music hit and he was up but not before saying low to Cena, "Pinnin you just does it for me." A bit dazed, Cena watched the ref raise Sheamus' arm in victory and the crowd boo'd and hissed. Sheamus jumped from the ring and smirked at the angry fans.

Cena rose slowly, somewhat dazed. The ref was angry. "John, tell me about major changes next time."

"I didn't know them either," John whispered. He made his way around ringside, shrugging off the loss and smiling. "Hey, wasn't my night. Sorry you guys." He handled it like a pro.

The backstage area was tense. Everyone knew that Sheamus had taken over the match without any clearance. He was new and pulling something like that and with Cena of all people was crazy. A few guys whispered as Sheamus walked by but the aggressive, "come on say something" look the Irishmen shot them made them stop talking until he was gone.

Shortly Cena appeared in the locker-room. "Everybody get the hell out. I'm serious," John yelled. "Now!" His tone was a bit frightening. The other roster members, some even in towels, headed out and gathered near the door.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" John bellowed. "You better be insane or otherwise, you're a cocky jerk and I am going to kick your damn ass right here!" The guys outside looked at one another, intrigued by the ensuing fight.

"If ya think ya can take me, Cena, come on."

The roster members sounded a collective, "Whoa!" and jaws dropped. The next sound was the loud crash of bodies against metal lockers. The guys quickly entered the locker-room to find Cena and Sheamus locked up and slamming one another into the row of lockers. Quickly their co-workers pried them apart.

"You don't ever dictate a match! You never change a match! If that had been on live television, that would be your contract ripped to shreds, you stupid rookie," John spat. Cena neglected to address the seemingly homosexual moves that the big redhead had put on him. That would be a private matter if he even addressed it at all. That was a very uncomfortable topic.

"Learn to handle a real fight and it won't happen. You're a little too damn comfortable as top dog, yeah? I'm gonna mix things up. Get over it!" Sheamus left the locker-room area and headed outside to calm down before returning for a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Later in the night, after the altercation with Sheamus, it was driving John crazy to not address the rough come-ons by the new guy. He called around and found out which room Sheamus was in. Shortly, he was knocking and heard Sheamus reach the door and huff after looking out the peephole.

Sheamus, shirtless, opened the door, "Yeah? Come to finish what we started?"

"I'm not here to fight. I need to make some clarifications; set some boundaries."

Sheamus opened the door wide and walked back into the room, taking a seat in the desk chair. John followed and sat on a small bench against the wall. Sheamus leaned back; his pale muscular arms back behind his head. He stared at Cena, waiting for him to speak.

John was a not a child. He was a full-grown man who was direct and in control of his emotions. "I wanted to confront you about the things you said to me. They were sexual in nature and very unprofessional."

"And I should stop?" Sheamus asked, keeping strong eye contact with John.

"You should stop," Cena confirmed.

"Funny, ya didn't seem to be put off by the actual comments. You found it unprofessional in general but didn't mind that I was havin a go at ya?"

John swallowed hard. "I don't judge people based on sexual orientation. That's also unprofessional."

Sheamus stood slowly and made his way over. He leaned close to John, enclosing him in his big arms on either side of John's body. "I think ya liked it when I said those things."

Cena tried ignoring the close proximity and aggressive gestures. "I think you should back up and stop this behavior." John was talking in his most serious, pro-company voice. But inside he felt a somewhat turned on. He was stunned. He'd never had sexual contact with a man.

Sheamus actually did move back but stayed close, kneeling in front of John. "Maybe I was a bit aggressive in the ring. I wanted to impress ya." His face was quite sincere. "I don't really want to kick your ass for a turn-on. I just like touchin ya." As if to make a point, Sheamus touched Cena's forearm making the big man jump but he didn't push Sheamus away and allowed the fair-skinned hand to travel slowly up his forearm to his large biceps and rub into them. It actually felt relaxing.

"I should be stopping you," Cena confided.

"So stop me," Sheamus replied continuing to massage John's big upper arm.

"I don't know if I want to," John answered honestly. "This is really different for me." Sheamus slipped his hands under John's shirt and began rubbing the strong abs underneath it. His hands glided across the smooth, vanilla latte-colored skin. He ran his thumbs lightly across each hard muscle. John looked down watching the strong hand touch him. It was pleasant and he liked it. He felt very confused.

Sheamus seemed to sense John's every emotion. "It's okay to like it. Bein touched in the right way is genderless."

The logic of the comment was not lost on Cena. It was true. The hand touching him was a man's but it felt so good. Cena let his head drop back gently into the wall and closed his eyes. The next thing he felt was Sheamus' soft lips against his skin, kissing lightly across his abs, finding every hard muscle and paying attention to it. John felt his cock responding despite his nervousness and fear.

He was relaxed and easily allowed Sheamus to pull his shirt over his head. Sheamus' hands returned to John's soft skin. He moved his fingers up John's torso and ran them lightly across the cast-iron pecs. His fingertips found John's sensitive nipples and he pinched at them lightly – enough to give John waves of pleasure. Sheamus loved that John couldn't control himself and had to move around a bit to ease the pressure on his erection. Sheamus could clearly see the rise in John's jeans and knew he'd release that sweetness soon enough.

Cena relaxed more and more as Sheamus touched him softly with experienced hands. John did nothing to stop the redhead as those hands moved down his torso and onto his jeans. Sheamus found John's hard, trapped cock and began stroking it through the material. John made little sounds of pleasure deep in his throat. That hand rubbing at him relentlessly felt so good.

It was as if Sheamus' in-ring bravado really had been an act; some show of strength to impress John or even disguise this softer side. Because now he was completely different. He was still confident and aggressive enough to put moves on John but the moves were slow and soft and sensual.

Cena felt like he should stop the event unfolding when Sheamus easily opened the fly of the jeans and pulled them down a bit, exposing John's thick cock trapped in tight boxer-briefs. As soon as Sheamus began to stroke John through the underwear, Cena forgot about stopping anything. Sheamus ran his hand back and forth across the hard length that strained against the fabric. The cock was bent to the left but not completely uncomfortable. It actually made John savor the teasing and long for Sheamus to pull his shorts down and allow the rigid penis to stand up freely.

It was such a turn-on when Sheamus licked John's dick through his underwear. John moaned quietly and couldn't stay still. Sheamus ran his teeth gently along John's hard-on. He pushed at Cena's hips trying to make the big man in front of him be more still although he loved the inability of John to stop pumping forward. He noticed John's fingertips digging into the fabric of the bench.

Sheamus took his time and teased Cena, slowly pulling the elastic band of the underwear down. Finally, John's cock was free and he moaned when the cool air touched his aching member. Sheamus pulled the jeans and underwear down together around John's ankles. He began stroking John's dick and the Massachusetts-native gave in totally, allowing the pleasure he was feeling to escape his lips. Some of Sheamus' aggression returned as he circled John's neck and pushed his head back against the wall. He wanted John so badly that controlling himself was a difficulty. He wanted to push John to the floor and fuck the hell out of him but he knew that would be a big leap for John. Instead he engulfed John's cock with his wet mouth.

"Oh fuck." John's cursing spilled forth uncontrollably. "Fuck, fuck." He could not be still as Sheamus gave him some of the best head in his life. He reached out and ran his fingers through hair of the pale man in front of him. "Mm mm mm," His moans were rhythmic and repetitive.

Several minutes passed and it seemed Sheamus didn't grow tired of sucking John hungrily. A hot tension had built inside John. He shuddered a bit. "I'm gonna cum. Fuck, I'm gonna cum."

John made one long, loud rough sounding groan as he unloaded in the Irishman's mouth. Sheamus moaned while he took John's cum and got off right on the hotel floor, jacking himself to a delicious orgasm.

It was slightly awkward wrapping things up. John pulled his clothing up and stood. "So I'm just gonna go, okay?"

Sheamus wasn't looking at him as if, he too, felt strange. "Yeah, totally, good. That's fine."

When the door closed, Sheamus fell onto his bed, smiling. "Holy fuck!" He was thrilled with the encounter.

Outside in the hall, John walked to his room, grinning from ear to ear. "Damn," he blushed when he thought about what had just happened. But he was glad he'd done it. It was the biggest rush he'd had in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

John was all twisted up inside after his steamy encounter with Sheamus. So many things were wrong with that picture: a co-worker, in a long-term onscreen feud and he barely knew the guy. Oh, and that – it's a _guy_!

But the nerves weren't from the wrongs but the rights. It had certainly felt right when Sheamus had that mouth all over his cock. Cena had to fight off a hard-on as he gathered his things to hit the bus for the trip to the next stop.

_Later_

At a nice cruising speed on a smooth highway, John was able to relax and relive his first and, perhaps only, gay encounter. He closed his eyes and savored the feeling again. Right then, it occurred to John that just _one_ time would never be enough.

He was shaken from his thoughts as the bus slowed down and turned into a rest stop behind another tour bus. One of the WWE "handlers" was walking that gorgeous redhead from the bus in front to their bus. Everyone was speculating as to what happened.

The doors opened and Sheamus entered and plopped down into the nearest seat, sulking. Quickly, the big machine was rolling again towards the next show. After everyone settled, Sheamus got up and moved towards John. It made Cena's stomach flutter. The Irishman sat down beside John. "Hello," he said and grinned at John. Then loudly, Sheamus said, "I need to talk to ya about that match the other night."

Most curious onlookers went back to whatever they were doing.

"What about the match?" Cena asked timidly.

Sheamus shook his head and smiled. "Nuthin. I don't care about that."

"Why did you get on our bus?"

"I faked a fight with one of the Divas," he laughed as he told the story. "I told Layla that I really needed on your bus cuz I was havin trouble with the finisher. I said that I'd be embarrassed if the other guys knew. So she pretended to get all pissed and said somethin like 'he better get on another bus before I kill him.' And she was awesome. I told the manager on board that I needed to talk to you anyway. Sooo … they transferred me like a hell-raising prisoner." He laughed loudly and brows raised throughout the bus.

"So, you did all that to ride with me?" John asked, pretty impressed and freaked out at the same time.

"Yeah, I did," Sheamus bragged.

"That was a lot of trouble, a little too much," Cena said uneasily.

"Ah, c'mun John, you're glad to see me even if I come on like a stalker." He winked.

"Well," John smiled and those blue eyes lit up softly.

"I wanna kiss you," Sheamus suddenly whispered, staring at John's sweet lips. His tone was so serious that John was afraid that Sheamus was going to. He pulled away from the intense gaze of the redhead.

"I wouldn't here," Sheamus assured him. But that wasn't all that scared John. He was also very unsure about kissing another man. It seemed kind of gross to him, actually.

They were about 2 hours into the 4 and half hour drive and the sun was setting outside the big tour bus. As it grew darker, reading lights came on in seats further back in the bus. It was dim where John and Sheamus sat. Sheamus rubbed John's thigh and John pushed it away, fearing that others would see. But the rookie was persistent and pressed his warm hand back on Cena's muscular leg. This time John relented, feeling somewhat secure in the growing darkness.

The large palm on John's thigh made smooth circles and relaxed him quite a bit. He allowed Sheamus to run his fingertips close to his crotch and his dick began to rise under the thin fabric of workout shorts. Sheamus could feel the growing length just out of reach. He gently and slowly, careful to not spook Cena, let his hand slip across John's aroused cock. John inhaled a sharp little breath and scooted around a bit.

Sensing John's discomfort with the situation, Sheamus pulled his hand away. He was startled when John's strong hand grasped his firmly and put it back on his full erection. Sheamus felt a warm wave of arousal wash over him. He pressed firmly onto John's cock and rubbed its entire length. John was again inhaling and scooting about. Sheamus had misread his body language. John was turned on, not nervous.

Sheamus spoke in a hushed voice, "Be still. People might watch us." He knew that his career as well as John's could be destroyed if the wrong people saw their activity.

John settled and allowed Sheamus to stroke him through his shorts. The pale hand moved to the hard abs of the hot main-eventer. Sheamus rubbed under the tee and massaged his hand into John's abdominal wall. He felt Cena rising slightly as he wanted Sheamus to touch his cock again. John's heart skipped a beat when Sheamus began working his hand down the loose-fitting gym shorts. Shortly, Sheamus was grasping flesh – John's aching hard-on. John had to stifle moans as the redhead began pumping the erection. However, being around others made John uneasy.

"I can't cum like this, on the bus," John whispered.

Sheamus leaned in close. "I bet I get ya off right here." He brazenly pulled John's cock from his shorts and pumped it, now free from the fabric.

"Damn," John hissed. "This is risky." He didn't want it to stop though. It felt so damn good.

"Live a little," Sheamus said in his ear. He raised his palm to Cena's luscious mouth. "Give me some lube." Unable to stop himself, John licked and thoroughly coated Sheamus' hand. When the stroking continued, John was about to climb out of his seat. The feeling was driving him crazy. John wanted them to be alone, completely nude and free to writhe and moan loudly.

Sheamus worked him tirelessly for quite a long time. He was patient bringing Cena to an orgasm. He could feel John tensing and shuddering. "Ya wanna cum, John?"

"Yeah. Hell yes," Cena whispered back. He was rocking his hips forward, totally into the handjob.

Inspired by John's enthusiasm, Sheamus started jerking him off, rough and dirty like guys do when they're all alone with just themselves. It was no time before John was jerking forth slightly, his mouth open but no sound coming out. Relentlessly, Sheamus pumped him and John finally began to unload, shooting off all over himself and the rookie's hand. He was shaking still as Sheamus took his hand away. John turned to see the redhead cup the warm seed in his hand. "If you'll excuse me now, I need to visit the men's room." He smiled at John and John knew exactly what Sheamus was going to do. When Cena thought of Sheamus leaning against the wall of the cramped space stroking that cock using _his_ fresh cum as lube, it made John feel tremors throughout his body. This dirty fun was wrong – in all the right ways.

Sheamus exited the restroom in less than 5 minutes. He looked happy and light on his feet. He sat back beside John. "Ya look tired Cena."

"Yeah, I guess so," He felt drowsy after the mind-blowing orgasm. He let his heavy lids close, feeling secure with the large, sexy man beside him.

John drifted off hearing soothing words. "Yeah, get some sleep. I'll be right here."


	4. Chapter 4

_Monday Night Raw_

When the bus had arrived at the destination, Sheamus had been whisked away by the general tour manager to discuss his "problem" with Layla. John was sure he'd played it off well. Such a good liar scared John a bit.

Cena had retired to his room without seeing or hearing from Sheamus and he found himself a little disappointed. And he found himself disappointed for being disappointed. He wondered what he was doing – letting this "thing" happen.

On Monday Night, in the ring in front of a live audience and television audience as well, John faced Sheamus. There was a little part of him that feared the Irish loose cannon would do something unplanned again but Sheamus had been all business. He played his part to the letter and got nothing but hate from the crowd. He took the AA, selling it quite well.

Surprisingly, John found that facing Sheamus after the past couple of experiences wasn't as awkward as he'd feared. There were a couple of times in the match that the two made eye contact and there was something heated and exciting between them.

After the match, Sheamus had already started getting ready for a shower, pulling shower gel and shampoo from his bag. When Cena entered, the place grew quiet. The last time the two behemoths had been in a locker room together, punches were thrown. John was very aware of the eyes on him as he made his way to Sheamus. He clapped Sheamus on the shoulder, "Good match, man." He extended his hand.

"Yeah, good match," Sheamus answered and shook John's hand. The exchange was very sincere and cleared up any rumors regarding their real-life feud. Everything was calm again . . . on the surface. . . . .

. . . . "Oh God, that's so good," Cena whined as his cock was sucked thoroughly by his in-ring opponent. He was feeling nothing but endorphins and was certainly not shy. He was gripping the hair of the big Irishman going down on him.

After cleaning up and heading off in opposite directions, John had gone to his room and flipped through tv channels, bored. He heard a very soft knock and already knew it was one he wanted to answer. He'd opened his door and allowed the big redhead in right away. Sheamus had attacked John quickly, pushing him against the wall and biting at his neck, tasting John's fresh skin. His hands were under John's tee and all over those hard abs. He'd made a play for John's lips only to be rebuffed. Cena had quickly turned his head, avoiding the kiss, and softly said, "No."

"Okay," Sheamus breathed into John's ear, taking the rejection in stride. But he did kiss down Cena's neck and dropped to his knees to kiss across the sexy abs he was so fond off. His lips played all about John's dick that had already stiffened up. But he denied John his kisses on the erection covered only by gym shorts.

Cena twisted against the wall. "Come on, man," He whispered, obviously frustrated.

"C'mun what?" Sheamus set Cena up.

"I guess, you know, do whatever you're gonna do."

"What do ya want me to do, John?" Sheamus mumbled that with his mouth up against John's strong thigh, tasting his flesh.

John didn't want to play this game and he summoned up his courage and went for it. He tugged Sheamus by the hair. "Blow me."

For a moment, Sheamus was completely still; his intense blue eyes darted up to meet John's softer blues. Cena stared back, trembling inside. Rather than some sexy gesture, Sheamus answered him simply. "Okay." He stood and began rubbing John's cock through the fabric of the shorts. John felt a little overwhelmed with Sheamus' presence. The Irishman was looking into John's eyes and Cena couldn't seem to break away from the gaze. He felt a flutter through his stomach when Sheamus' upper teeth slipped across his bottom lip as he eyed John hungrily.

"Let's go over here," Sheamus told John already pulling him to the bed. John went without any resistance. This was something he wanted for pure pleasure. He had to have it.

It was only minutes later that John was flat on his back with Sheamus between his thighs, gripping his hips tightly and taking his cock deep. John was louder than before and more into it. Sheamus seemed more into too, pulling John's hips up to meet the strokes from his eager mouth. He was loud as well, moaning in his throat and breathing hard through his nostrils. The sucking was strong and audible, slurping noises here and there.

Cena felt Sheamus propping himself up and saw that he was opening the fly of his jeans. He knew that Sheamus was pulling his own hard cock out and John became uneasy.

"I'm not down for sex with you, man," Cena quickly clarified.

Sheamus stopped the delicious oral and looked up to John. "I'd never assume ya were. I'm just taking care of my own business. Don't ya remember? Just sucking your cock makes me cum." He was back on John's dick and stroking himself as well.

Cena was extremely turned on by the comment. He was vocal, "This feels so good." He repeated that _several_ times during the next ten minutes as he savored the incredible blowjob.

"I'm about to cum," John said in between loud breaths. He groaned, "Mm, I'm cumming. I'm cumming." He groaned loudly as he unloaded into the warm mouth of the big man between his legs. Sheamus made sure that Cena was milked and let go of the thick penis. John watched as Sheamus jerked himself and reached a climax quickly, getting off onto John's bed.

Pulling himself up, Sheamus casually said, "Sorry about your bed."

"I don't give a damn. That was, just, really fucking good."

Wanting to avoid the awkwardness of their last time in a hotel room together, Sheamus stood and tucked himself away and put his jeans back in place. "I'm just gonna let ya sleep, okay?"

"Okay, yeah," John answered without making much eye contact.

"Okay," Sheamus repeated and was out the door pretty quickly. In the hallway, he couldn't hold off the smile wanting to appear on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

The few days off the road and home were always something John enjoyed. It was a bit of time to catch up with people that he rarely got to see anymore. He'd also spend time just doing something a normal guy would like to do – washing his car. In his case, he had plenty to choose from. The weather was warm and he was wearing only board shorts while watching water trickle down the sides of the shiny muscle car.

His mind began to wonder and he pictured Sheamus that night on the darkened bus – rubbing his thigh and then giving attention to his swollen cock. It had felt incredible. There were people on the bus but his brave new friend didn't let that stop him. When Sheamus had freed John's cock from his shorts and started handling it the way he had … "Honk!" The blaring car horn made John jerk from his daydreams.

Randy Orton was standing beside his vehicle, a Hummer SUV. "Damn, John, you're reflexes have gone to shit."

"What?"

"I drove up and you're just staring at your car. You didn't even notice that I pulled up in this monster? Are you drunk?" Orton laughed and walked over, taking the hose from John. "It's rinsed, man." He laughed again and clapped John on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess it is," John agreed and smiled. "And no, I'm not drunk. Just a lot on my mind. Come on in the house. Beer?"

"Sounds good, my man." The day was quite humid and a cold beer is just what Randy wanted.

When the two were settled at the bar, both with cold drinks, Randy asked suddenly, "So the rookie still trying to knock your boots?"

"Damn, Randy. There's so much wrong with that question," John answered. "First, what year is this? 1995? Who says 'knock boots,' man?" He began to laugh.

"Randy Orton does. I'm bringin' it back." Randy looked smug and proud of himself. "You didn't answer. Is he? Still trying to bang you, bone you, fuck you. You understood those terms, yeah?"

"He's not trying to do any of those things. Damn, Randy." John was very uncomfortable with Randy's prying.

"I'm just asking." Randy took a sip of beer. "If he is, tell me and I will mess that ginger bitch up. We have enough of that sick shit without some new guy rolling in bringing us some European fag shit."

"I don't know. He's a pretty big boy," John replied and laughed. He looked at Randy who was staring him down with narrowed eyes.

"You standing up for him?" Randy's tone was demanding and angry.

John was taken aback. "No, no. Man, calm down. I was just saying that he's, you know, a big guy. It wouldn't be like fighting an average Joe." John felt flustered. "Besides, I mean, Randy, I don't think he's gay anyway."

"Yeah, he is," Randy said confidently. "I can sense those fuckers a mile away. I smell fag all over him." Randy got up for another beer and grabbed John one as well. "I mean he may bang some bitches but that's just cover."

John wondered what Randy meant. "I've never seen him with anybody."

"Oh before Raw, he was all over some ring rat behind the hotel. He made a big show of seeming straight – had this girl all wrapped around his waist, making out. The tour manger told him to take that stuff out of the public eye."

"So he brought her in?" John asked quickly.

Randy looked at him and shrugged. "Man, I don't know. I didn't stick around and I didn't give a damn. Why? Do you?"

"I just wondered." John suddenly felt wary of Randy's supposed ability to spot homosexuals.

"Okay enough bullshitting, you promised to go look at my future house." Randy rose and left half of his beer. He began walking back through the house to the SUV. "Oh I think you'll like it, John. It's got a great gym and Sam loves the kitchen. I don't know why. She doesn't cook but she loves it, so damn, she should have it. It's got a great pool, quiet area too."

Randy continued talking about the house in Tampa that would serve as a second home. John was glad that Randy was moving closer but he was also caught up thinking about other things. Sheamus. Sheamus and some girl – damn, why did that make John jealous? And he had to worry about his homophobe friend beside him. His mind ached.


	6. Chapter 6

The first house show was Friday and John had missed Sheamus for the three days he'd been home. He hated that. He didn't want to miss him but still found himself secretly keeping an eye out for him at the hotel. A nervous wave ran through John's body when saw Sheamus making his way in. He was wearing a tight graphic tee, well-worn jeans, sneakers and a baseball cap. John thought that he looked adorable and young, dressed so casually.

It happened in an instant. One moment, Sheamus was walking to the entrance unnoticed; the next, a blue Slushie hit him in the back. The perpetrator of the drink-throwing crime was a girl wearing a CENation shirt; no doubt supporting "the cause."

John, who'd been tucked away in the hotel corner bar rose and headed for the entrance. He saw Sheamus had already turned around and engaged in words with the girl. He looked pissed and why not? He just had an icy, blue drink hurled at him. In seconds, John had joined him outside. This started the real chaos.  
"You don't just chunk drinks at people because you don't like them on tv. What's wrong with you?" John was angry.

The girl just shrieked and started running to him, followed by her friend and several other fans that had been stalking the area. And then it seemed as if every John Cena fangirl within a 10-block radius had heard the first girl's "Cena scream." They were coming from every direction. Sheamus grinned and landed a pretend punch on John's chin. "Thanks, man." He laughed wickedly and left John to the vultures.

A little over half an hour later, Cena had tracked down Sheamus and knocked on his door. Sheamus opened the door with a big grin and screamed in a phony, girl voice. "Ahh! Cenaaa!" He burst into laughter and John rolled his eyes. "C'mun." He waved John in.

Sheamus had taken off his Slushie-drenched shirt and was wearing nothing but his jeans and the cap. John looked down suddenly feeling awkward. "I, um, just wanted to check on you."

"Well thanks, Johnny, but ya know, I didn't suffer from hypothermia from the icy shake thing."

"Slushie," John said and smiled.

"Ok, the _Slushie_ didn't do me in." He winked at John. Then stepped towards Cena who didn't retreat. "Did ya really come to check on me?"

"Well, yeah," John said with sincerity. "Because it's hard getting so much hate."

"They know who I am," Sheamus said and his eyes lit up. "They throw drinks on me because they know me. It's my dream." He laughed. Then his face grew more serious. "John, she knew my name. I don't care about the damn drink or shirt. I'm gettin a reaction."

"You're going to keep getting a reaction," John assured him. "You're going places here. I mean that."

"Thanks, John," Sheamus replied without flirting or being playful. He just appreciated the words of a fellow-worker and a huge success.

"So, you're okay? Drink-throwing is good?"

The Irishman smiled. "It's great!"

"Alright then, I'll be seeing you in about 4 hours, I guess," John retreated, walking backwards slowly.

"Ya don't have to leave." Sheamus had quickly moved to cut off John's escape route. John's eyes drifted down the muscular alabaster torso of the man trying to keep him there. John wanted to touch those pecs and smooth his fingers across the lightly freckled shoulders.

John shook himself from his thoughts. "I really should go."

The redhead leaned his shoulder against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't ya trust yourself around me?"

John became nervous. Sheamus pressed him more. "I see ya lookin. Ya want to touch?" He took John's hand and put it against his pale chest.

Sheamus released Cena's hand having no idea what the veteran might do. It surprised, perhaps both men, when he pressed his hand more firmly against Sheamus' chest. And brought his other hand up as well to smooth against the soft skin.

For Cena, it was a like magnet pulled his hands to touch his in-ring enemy's chest. It was such an attractive nuisance. He let his hands be natural and glide across the hard pecs and down the pale abs. Both were very quiet. It seemed as if the entire moment could fall like a house of cards so easily. John threw caution to the wind and leaned close and put his mouth all over Sheamus' chest, licking and lightly biting. He stroked the Irishman's nipples with his tongue and Sheamus was panting immediately.

So turned on, Sheamus slipped a hand behind John's head and went in slowly for a kiss. Cena wouldn't relent and rejected Sheamus' lips like before. Without even a pause, Sheamus went for Cena's neck and kissed it hard, sucking lightly. John began making small whining sounds deep in his throat. His hands were planted solidly on the redhead's chest as he let Sheamus just take over. Sheamus' hand found John's already hard dick and began stroking it through the jeans. John's little whines became louder and Sheamus became more aggressive. "Ya like that? Huh?"

"Yeah," John whispered, afraid to really use his voice.

Sheamus was fast and agile when it came to Cena's jeans and he had them unfastened and pushed down low on John's hips. He dipped in and caught John's erection through his tight boxers. John moaned at the touch and that made Sheamus want to push farther. "Mm, yeah, moan for me, John." And John did. Sheamus pressed his mouth into John's neck just below his ear. "You're just waitin to get blown, aren't ya?"

"Oh, damn," Cena uttered and his body shook with little tremors of excitement.

"Are ya tryin to kill me, Cena? Ya have me on my knees every damn day." Sheamus grabbed John's hips and pulled him close so that their hard cocks met. "But ya love it so much don't ya? Me suckin your cock." He loved teasing John.

"Yeah, I do," John answered quite honestly. He turned away a bit, realizing he was so close to the Irishman's lips.

"Kisses scare ya," Sheamus said and laughed softly. "I wasn't even goin to try. I promise."

"It's just too gay, ya know?"

"Okay, John," Sheamus said in a sarcastic tone. "But wasn't it gay when my lips were wrapped around your cock?"

John felt overwhelmed and wanted to leave. He pulled away and Sheamus pulled him back, his strength surprising John. Sheamus maneuvered Cena so that Cena's broad back was pressed against his strong, pale chest. Sheamus quickly had his left arm hooked under Cena's left arm and his palm against John's big pectoral muscle. The rookie's right hand was down Cena's underwear quickly.

"Hey. Man, you're getting out of control," Cena said loudly. He jerked forward. "Dammit."

Sheamus had more leverage behind him and held John tightly. He pulled John's thick, rock solid cock from his underwear and began pumping it. Cena liked it but he didn't like being controlled. "Just stop. I wanna leave."

"No ya don't," Sheamus said softly from behind him. "Calm down." He pumped John's cock beautifully, using the precum as lubricant. Every stroke felt so good, John started letting himself lean back a little. "Yeah, that's it, John. Nice and calm. Just let me take care of it."

Exhaling pent up energy; Cena let his head rest on the big man's chest while getting pumped hard. He was vocal and let all his stifled whines and moans come forth. Sheamus began pinching John's nipple and talking dirty to him. "I love this thick cock. I like it now and I love it when you're puttin it down my throat. Ya like that too, John? Shovin your cock in my mouth?" John just groaned loudly, turned on but past forming words. Sheamus' hand worked him relentlessly. John began to tense up and his breathing was loud and broken. "Mm, cum for me John. Let it go." Within a few seconds, John was groaning as his cock erupted. Sheamus pumped every last drop from John before releasing him.

Quickly, Cena gathered himself and looked at Sheamus but couldn't find the words he wanted to say. He was confused and angry but so into this at the same time. It was too much. He made an exasperated little sound in this throat and left.


	7. Chapter 7

After the house show, the roster and crew were staying over again as the next show was close by. A break from driving or being driven was always welcome.

Cena returned to his room, only to find Sheamus leaning against the door. "What?" John asked without emotion.

"I came to see ya," Sheamus told him and smiled. John didn't return the smile.

"Look, I'm tired and I'm sore and I'm sick of seeing you around every corner," John said wearily. "Just go away."

"Ya love seein me," Sheamus replied, looking into John's soft blue eyes.

John held his gaze. "No, I really don't. I'm sick of your fucking face, to be honest." John felt as is he was telling the truth. Sheamus was everywhere and he was tiring of the pressure.

"Okay, fair enough," Sheamus said softly, looking a little hurt. He stepped close to John and put a hand on each shoulder and said low into John's ear. "But when ya get lonely tonight and those bumps and bruises are hurtin. And ya start thinkin how gettin that fat cock of yours sucked would be heaven, remember ya sent me away tonight." Sheamus released John and walked away without another word.

Sheamus was staying on another floor and turned for the elevator alcove. He felt his strong stance would serve as a turning point, no matter which way it went. The doors opened and he stepped inside, truly disappointed that John hadn't stopped him. He held out hope that John would run up and stop the doors like a fictional hero claiming his love. But the doors shut and Sheamus was left alone.

On his floor, the doors opened and he stepped out slowly, lonely. His heart raced when he heard the "ding" of the other elevator as it stopped on his floor. Sheamus turned, holding his breath. John stepped off, his eyes falling on Sheamus immediately. He strode quickly towards the Irishman.

"Just fuck this," Cena breathed and slammed into Sheamus with enough force to push him backwards into a soda machine. The machine rocked backwards with the weight of the two men and banged back to the floor.

"John … ," Sheamus started but didn't know what to say. He felt his world spin when Cena pressed his mouth to his.

The kiss started rough and was just primal exploring, as John tasted another man's mouth for the first time. He didn't even know if he liked it but the urge to have Sheamus' mouth had been overwhelming and stronger than anything he'd ever felt. He pressed incredibly hard against the taller man's lips. It almost hurt. John opened his mouth and found Sheamus' tongue. He swirled around it with no finesse. He felt like he was giving his first clumsy middle-school kiss. He finally broke away and looked down, feeling a blush cover his face.

The strong redhead rotated John so that they switched places. He had John pressed against the machine and eyed him hungrily. He wiped his own mouth with the back of his wrist and smoothed his fingers across John's, cleaning away the saliva from the abrupt kiss. His hand snaked up John's neck, his thumb resting on the pulse point – it was hammering under the soft skin.

Holding John gently at the neck, Sheamus leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to John's. He kissed John in an unrushed, silky smooth manner. John's lips felt like velvet as he accepted the redhead's mouth. Sheamus slowly, tilted his head, engulfing John's lips in one hot kiss after another. He ran his fingertips to the corner of Cena's mouth and slipped his thumb across the very edge. With skill and patience, Sheamus parted his lips slowly and John followed. Their tongues met and whatever fireworks had been missing the first time rocked John's world and went off like cannons. His stomach turned a flip and he pulled the rookie closer, his fingertips digging into the broad back of his on-screen enemy.

After his initial panic, John had remembered how to kiss and offered Sheamus tasty, lust-filled soft strokes of his tongue. Both men moaned softly and gripped each other tightly.

Sheamus became aware that they were vulnerable and in public. He grabbed John's wrist and pulled him towards his room. He unlocked it quickly and both rushed inside. They were back in a tight liplock. John allowed Sheamus to take his lips in heated kisses over and over. It felt as if the Irishman had been wound tight and finally released. He was all over John, his hands touching everything he could reach. He moaned against John's mouth and pushed him to the bed.

John was flat on his back, letting this scene unfold. He welcomed the burning kisses from Sheamus and allowed the big Irishman to climb on top of him. Sheamus peppered John's neck with kisses. He stripped his own shirt off and started pushing at John's. Both were shirtless soon and the rest of the clothing was coming off.


	8. Chapter 8

Though John was turned on and oh so hot, he was well aware that the Irishman had been gradually pushing his legs apart with his own pale ones. He could feel Sheamus' rather big cock touching his ass cheeks.

"I need you to back off," John told him quite directly.

"Ya mean that?" Sheamus pressed John, hoping he'd change his mind.

"I mean it," John said softly.

"I respect that," Sheamus said as he pulled away from John and lay beside him. "Do we have to stop everything?"

Sheamus was surprised and very pleased when Cena smashed his lips against his and eagerly continued the kisses. The two tangled up in each other's arms, their warm flesh pressed tightly. Low, muffled moans filled the room. Sheamus went for John's cock and started pumping it. Cena mimicked him and grasped the redhead's hard dick.

"Damn," Sheamus moaned as John started stroking him.

Sheamus rolled onto John and continued jerking him while simultaneously pumping into John's closed fist. The hot kisses were non-stop. John started feeling his climax build. "I'm gonna cum soon."

"Can ya cum and keep makin a fist?" Sheamus asked, still pumping John's hand.

"Yeah," The big veteran whispered. "Hell yeah."

Sheamus tugged John to a climax and hot seed spilled down his hand. He kissed John and fucked his hand. He reached his own orgasm quickly. He came hard into John's hand.

"Oh damn," Sheamus breathed and lay on his back. "Damn, John."

The Irishman looked over and knew the look on John's face immediately. "You're about to cut and run on me, aren't ya, Cena?"

"I should _not_ be here. What the hell was this? Jesus." John jumped up and looked for his clothing.

Sheamus lay there disappointed but smiling slightly. The moment he'd seen the panic in John's sweet eyes, he knew his crush was going to bolt.

"I'm not gay!" John yelled. He glared at Sheamus.

"I have never said ya were, John."

That was true. Sheamus had never accused John of anything. "Well, you think I am."

"I think ya like me," Sheamus told him. "Whether, I'd be a man or woman. Ya just like me."

Sheamus moved towards John and pulled him close. He gave Cena no time to speak and kissed those delicious lips again. John kissed him back, moaning softly. "Bein attracted to someone doesn't make ya gay; just human. Yeah?" He kissed John's mouth over and over.

Finally, John pulled away. "You're trying to make this logical and normal. Just stop. I want you to leave me alone, okay?"

"Okay," Sheamus agreed, looking hurt.

"Okay. This never happened," John blurted. He left Sheamus to be disappointed and lonely.

Alone, Sheamus felt defeated. He assumed if John came this far, he'd give in to his needs and be true with himself. But John had balked. If John wanted Sheamus to back off, then he'd abide by his wishes.

"Be careful what ya wish for," Sheamus said out loud, thinking of John's soft blue eyes and soft skin.


	9. Chapter 9

When Monday Night Raw _rolled_ around, John was very aware of Sheamus' absence. He'd seen Sheamus around but the redhead hadn't so much as looked in his direction. For some reason, it bothered Cena. He felt as though Sheamus were punishing him although it was what John had requested.

The two faced off in the ring that night. Sheamus played up to the crowd, getting boos – getting the reaction he so wanted. But towards John, his face lacked emotion. Although he interacted with Cena, it was acting and John knew that the real Sheamus was hidden within the actor. John knew that on screen and even live, the match had come off as bland and the chemistry was a fail.

He tracked Sheamus down in the back. "Hey, what's with the lack of passion out there? You wrestled like a zombie."

"I wrestled like I always do. You're paranoid, Cena." Sheamus began unlacing his boots, ignoring John.

John lowered his voice to a whisper. "Is this some sort of punishment? You're mad because I rejected you?"

Sheamus looked up and smiled. "When did ya reject me, John? After ya were through _not_ rejectin me?"

"Well, I, uh, I said no more coming on to me – starting then." John looked around; knowing what he'd just said sounded stupid.

"And I stopped," Sheamus told him directly. "What more do ya want?" He waited for Cena to answer and after a moment, went back to his boots.

"I didn't mean stop like _this_," John noted.

Sheamus chuckled. "Okay, then how?"

"I don't know, I guess go back to being friends."

Sheamus stood, looking down on John. It made Cena take a step back. "Friends, ya say? Ya wanna be my friend." He chuckled again. "We can't be pals now, Cena. We can't go off to the local pub and throw back pints together, now can we? Ya think either of us will forget that I was blowin you a week ago?" He patted John's shoulder and moved to another area of the locker room.

Unable to control himself, John hurled an unopened bottle of water at Sheamus, hitting him in sqarely in the head.

"Damn!" Sheamus stood quickly and eyed John from across the room. "What the bloody hell, Cena!"

Heads shook and eyes rolled, as other roster members got ready for the two powerhouses to fight again.

"What?" John called back, his stance becoming much more Chain Gang. "What'ya gonna do about it, boy?"

"Slap that stupid look off your face!" Sheamus yelled and started heading for John. At the same time, Cena started for Sheamus. The whole locker room intervened, holding the men back.

"You wish," Cena growled. "Punk bitch." Sheamus started tearing away after John's comment but the other guys got him under control.

Orton, who had remained seated as things progressed, stood. "Listen up, one of you has to go."

"I ain't goin' nowhere," Cena snapped, his eyes glued to Sheamus'.

"I won't be run off just because this guy thinks he rules the world," Sheamus told Randy.

"Well one of you is going," Randy said sternly and approached the scene. "Be the bigger man, John," he pleaded.

"Alright," Cena barked and shook the others off of him. He headed to the door.

Orton saw it coming from a mile away. Sheamus' mouth opened and the chaos ensued. "And don't let the door hit ya in the arse!"

John ran back and jumped onto a bench, sending himself onto Sheamus as well as several roster members. The back of the Irishman's head hit the hard floor with an audible smack. He looked dazed and then his eyes closed.

"Move, move!" Orton said, pushing his way over. "Fuckin' move!" He kneeled beside the redhead. "Sheamus! Sheamus! Fuck, get a medic." He slapped lightly at Sheamus' cheek. "Hey, Sheamus, come on," Randy said loudly. The heel opened his eyes. Randy sighed. "Goddamn you, man. You scared me. Come on, sit up real slow." He helped Sheamus up.

Looking past Orton at Cena, Sheamus pointed and said, "I love him."

The guys burst into laughter. "He's gonna be fine," Randy said laughing along. "I bet you do. Gotta love a guy that gives you a damn concussion."

John's heart had stopped when a dizzy Sheamus had proclaimed his love. Cena thanked God that the locker room took it as a goofy joke from the dazed redhead. A medic brushed past him to attend to Sheamus and Randy stepped away, pulling John along.

"What's wrong with you?" Randy was visibly angered. "He may be out next Monday and he sure won't perform any house shows. You're supposed to build this feud _out_ _there_. Not back here."

"I lost my cool." John felt guilt at having done such an unprofessional act. But inside, where he could let himself be truthful, his guilt for having hurt Sheamus was far greater. He'd heard the sickening smack when Sheamus hit the floor. He knew that the redhead was in pain and certainly, injured. He wanted to go to Sheamus and tell him how sorry he was. But he had to save face. He looked at Randy and added, "It's done. Can't take it back. So, just lay off." He left the scene.


	10. Chapter 10

When everyone went home for a couple of days, Sheamus had to stay behind in the local hospital. He had a mild concussion and was restricted from leaving without a doctor's clearance.

John knocked softly at the door and pushed it open. Sheamus was finally sleeping after being observed for hours. Cena crept up to his bedside and sat down in the visitors' chair. With shaking hands, he reached for the wristband on Sheamus' right arm. He toyed with it and ran his finger across the writing. "I'm sorry I hurt you," John looked at the name on the band and smiled. "Stephen."

Awakened, Sheamus watched John quietly. He saw the big man beside the bed slipping his fingers across his hospital bracelet. He could feel Cena's guilt – it was sincere and deep.

"Come to finish the job, eh?"

John jumped at the sound of Sheamus' voice. When he looked, Sheamus was laughing wearily.

"No," John answered, wide-eyed. "I came because I'm sorry."

"I know ya are, Cena," the redhead replied. "Things got out of hand. It could've been the other way around, yeah?"

"Yeah, I guess," John agreed. "You actually forgive me? Just like that?"

"Just like that." Sheamus snapped his fingers to punctuate the thought. "Why aren't ya on a plane, by the way? Ya stayed around just to make your apologies to me?"

"Well, yeah," John answered quickly.

"All Im'a do now is sleep. Don't waste your off days." As if to make a point, Sheamus closed his eyes.

"Can I stay awhile?"

"Sure," Sheamus answered, a smile lit his face. "Ya gonna tend to me and fetch me water and such?" He chuckled softly.

"Whatever you need."

As Sheamus closed his eyes, he felt the warmth of John's hand close around his, holding it gently. He drifted, John's touch soothing him and he dreamt. For hours. About kissing John. Taking John. Loving John.


	11. Chapter 11

_As a few of you who PM'd me know, my MS Word crashed Tuesday and damn near took down my whole computer. Saved Mac but had to switch to a new program. I lost most of a new chapter :( But I re-wrote it :) Thanks to TheGirlInThePinkScarf for telling me about OpenOffice. It's working great and updates should be back on track. Thanks X T L. :)_

When the next Monday Night Raw rolled around, doctors still had Sheamus restricted from in-ring work but he did come out and cut a promo that drew much heat from the crowd. He went to the back pleased with himself for getting a big, angry reaction.

He popped by the locker room, though he was in street clothes, just to make an appearance so all would know that he was in perfectly good condition. John was there and when Sheamus walked in, several roster members jumped up immediately. No one knew of Cena's visit to Sheamus' hospital bed and had no idea if Sheamus was coming for retaliation or not.

Cena stood and waved every one back. "It's okay, it's okay. We had a conversation."

"We did," Sheamus confirmed.

"No more fights," John said with sincerity. He moved to shake the redhead's hand.

Sheamus gripped John's hand in a show of agreement and added, "No more fights." There seemed to be a collective breath of relief throughout and the other guys went back to their own business.

Except Randy Orton, who sat quietly nearby, observing with keen Viper eyes. He had seen something, some kind of unspoken connection between the two men making peace. It unsettled him. Their handshake had been perfectly normal, but their eye contact seemed intense for two men calling a truce. He felt as though he almost caught some chemistry or even electricity between his good friend and the rookie. He watched them a while through narrowed eyes. Sheamus bid all "goodnight" and left. Randy couldn't read John's face. He decided to brush off his perhaps paranoid thoughts for the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

Back in his room, settled on the bed in a pair of workout shorts, Sheamus flipped through tv channels as he often did out of boredom. He idly toyed with the remote, not even really paying attention to the screen.

The faintest knock sounded at his door. He doubted it would be John after all that had transpired. He assumed the big main-eventer would probably back off a bit. He looked out and was surprised and more than pleased to see John indeed. He opened the door and John brushed past him, uninvited and a bit rushed. Sheamus closed the door softly and out of habit, clicked the chain into place. When he turned to head after Cena, he almost ran right into him. John was staring at him and had Sheamus pinned between the door and his broad frame.

Sensing it was best to stay silent, Sheamus said nothing. John spoke very directly and very sure of himself. "I fucking want you." He slipped his hand behind the rookie's neck and pulled him close and into a delicious kiss. It was the kiss that Cena had wanted to share the night by the elevators. This was the one he'd remember. The kiss was soft but intense, sensual but hungry at the same time. It was perfect.

When John released him, Sheamus was rocked. He paused a moment, gathering himself after the amazing liplock. "Ya want me?"

John had on his best seduction face. "Yeah," he said breathy and in a low sensual voice.

"Ya want _all_ of me?" Sheamus tried to get an idea of exactly what John meant.

"Yeah, all of you," John answered him and moved close for another hot kiss.

With permission to proceed, Sheamus kissed John back, hard and strong. He tasted the veteran's tongue with his own and rubbed intently at the nape of John's neck. Between them, a power shift could be felt as Sheamus turned the aggression up and moaned into the kisses while gently but solidly pushing John into the room. Cena allowed himself to be steered toward the bed easily. And made no attempts to change the course of things as Sheamus tugged at the tight t-shirt John wore, wanting it to come off.

Both men were down to just underwear quickly. They were two gorgeous men with chiseled bodies and impressive erections. Sheamus pulled the sheets back and slipped into the crisp, white covers. After a deep sigh, John slid in and moved close to the big redhead.

They embraced again and melted into steamy kisses. Sheamus was quickly on top of John, his big arms on either side of John's head. He ran his pale fingers across John's forehead while kissing him. Cena's gorgeous light mocha-hued arms were wrapped around the rookie's broad back. He kneaded the flesh, savoring the fair skin.

Making sure not to move too quickly for John and for his own pleasure in letting the moment unfold slowly, Sheamus didn't move for John's stiff penis right away. Instead he covered John's sensitive neck with kiss after kiss and smoothed his hands all over Cena's solid torso.

"You're still wanting me?" Sheamus asked John softly, unable to live with the thought that he'd pressured Cena into anything.

John kissed Sheamus hard and moaned softly. "I still want you," he confirmed. And continued tasting the redhead's warm mouth. As if to make it clear, John let his hand run down Sheamus' torso and slip onto his underwear, finding the erection and stroking it gently.

"Oh damn." Sheamus closed his eyes, moving his hips forward. Cena gripped him stronger and rubbed his length persistently.

Feeling empowered by Sheamus' show of pleasure, Cena began to push the Irishman's boxer-briefs down. Allowing John to take over a bit, Sheamus rolled onto his back, breathing hard and turned on. John pushed the fabric down, freeing the thick cock. He moved quickly and was tossing the clothing into the floor. Cena turned his attention back to Sheamus and realized it was the first time he'd really seen the rookie's dick. There had been a lot of jerking off between the two of them but he'd never really seen Sheamus totally nude. John felt a wave of nerves wash over him. His friend was as big as he, both men were well-endowed. John, the virgin, thought of the pain he might experience. He pulled himself together believing that if he wanted to stop that his wishes would be respected. Instead he spoke honestly, though it felt somewhat awkward. "You have a nice cock," Cena said softly, taking it into his hand.

Sheamus was surprised, wondering where John suddenly got the balls to say something so bold. He was about to say "Thank you" or something relevant to the comment but his breath was taken away when John ran his tongue along the underside of the swollen penis. Damn, it felt good. Unable to stop himself, he thrust forward a bit, groaning. The sudden motion didn't frighten Cena away and he licked the length again. Timidly, he took the head into his mouth and his lover moaned loudly. The thin liquid seeping from the head felt and tasted different than anything that John had ever encountered but it wasn't a bad thing, just different. He slowly took the redhead's big member into his mouth as far as he felt he comfortable with, which happened to be pretty deep. He knew that he could do this well. If every straight man were to admit it, they would probably say that they could give a good blowjob if they had to. Of course, John knew he'd crossed over the line between straight and gay at this point.

Cena just did what felt natural, moving his mouth up and down his partner's stiff shaft and judging by the reactions, he was doing something very right. Sheamus was writhing although he wanted to pump forward in the worst way but instead just moved his hips in more of a slight side to side motion. The last thing he wanted to do was make John stop. Sheamus moaned quite softly but intensely, his breath coming in short spurts. "Damn John," was all he managed to say as his hand found the big man's close-cropped hair. He ran his fingers across it lightly, careful not to push.

Cena did not need years of experience to feel when the man under him was getting too close to the edge and he pulled away gently. He came back to eye-level with Sheamus and was taken in heated kisses. The rookie was all over him, kissing him wildly, allowing his fingers to dig into John's flesh, pulling him tighter and tighter. John let himself go and returned the kisses with as much passion. The men moaned softly as they made out. Whatever fire had barely burned between them was now an inferno.

Even as they kissed, Sheamus was pushing John's underwear down. John pulled away only to rid himself completely of the hindering fabric and then rejoined Sheamus for more face to face interaction. John hissed as the redhead's mouth found his sensitive neck and sucked at it gently, careful to not leave marks but still turning John on. He peppered Cena's neck and collarbones with kisses and his hand found the rock hard dick between John's legs. When Sheamus stroked it, John pumped up eagerly. Sheamus ran his tongue along John's ear. "Ya like that don't ya, baby."

"God yeah," Cena answered, breathing hard and savoring the attention his cock was getting.

Sheamus kissed down John's chest, licking the tender nipples, making slow circles with his tongue. His hands were all over John's muscular arms as he moved slowly down the veteran's body. He captured John's cock with the tip of his tongue and the the big man beneath him moaned loudly. Sheamus' mouth was quickly swallowing John's manhood, taking it deep and pumping the length. He pushed John close to the edge several times, so into John's reactions. The Massachusetts-native had become much more vocal in his pleasure than the first time they'd had sexual contact. His body language was much more relaxed. He allowed Sheamus to know how much he enjoyed this heavenly act.

Wanting things to move forward, Sheamus withdrew from Cena's cock. Although John whimpered a bit, he didn't argue and allowed Sheamus to return to his mouth with more delicious kisses. The redhead was on top of John, their cocks brushing against one another.

Sheamus looked at John so intently that John felt a mix of fear, nerves and lust. He liked the look but it was very new for him. In a sexy tone, in his hot accent, Sheamus asked, "Are ya gonna let me take ya, John?"


	13. Chapter 13

Cena lay flat on his back, absorbing the question just posed by Sheamus. "I want to," Cena answered. "But I don't want it to hurt."

"It doesn't have to, John," Sheamus soothed him. "There's lubricant and I can spend a lot of time givin ya foreplay. Relaxin makes it not hurt and it actually feels great." He kissed John. "You'll cum hard." More kisses. "I promise." He slipped away quickly and retrieved the warm lube from his bag. "No pressure." He winked at John. "Just bein prepared for whatever happens." Sheamus certainly did not want to go fetch lube if he had John on the threshold of surrender.

John pulled Sheamus close and kissed him. For the rookie, it was wonderful. Cena was accepting and seemed ready to move forward in this new adventure. The two spent an unrushed period of time just making out slowly and passionately. After a while, Sheamus pulled away from John's kisses and moved back down his body, stopping to gently kiss various sensitive ares on Cena's body.

Despite the pleasure, John felt nervous when he noticed Sheamus discreetly palm the lube and take it with him as he journeyed down. Sheamus was very in-tune to John during this exploration. "Don't be nervous," He said softly without looking up. His mouth was once again on John's cock. He sucked at John's leaking manhood for a while and then moved farther, pushing John farther.

Not what he expected, Cena felt real pleasure as Sheamus parted his cheeks. John moaned loudly when he felt the redhead's tongue slip between his buttocks. And John was unprepared for how amazing it felt when Sheamus' tongue found his puckered point of entry. It was bliss. The redhead brushed his soft tongue across the tight spot over and over. When the probing tongue entered him, John cursed quietly under his breath, "Damn, that's so hot."

The rookie slipped his tongue in and out of John's tightness while stroking John's dick. Cena was loving it. Sheamus added a bit of lube to his index finger and pushed gently, entering John slowly. His tongue made circles around John's swollen balls as his finger pushed deep inside. Accepting Sheamus within his walls, John moaned softly and non-stop. He genuinely loved the sensation. He still enjoyed it when a second finger penetrated him. Sheamus pumped his fingers into John while giving his cock and balls oral attention. He felt John's body relax more and more.

Sheamus added more lubricant and continued using his fingers to relax John. He moved to face John, his fingers still inside. Cena looked so turned on. Sheamus wanted to kiss him but wasn't sure if John was up for a kiss after the oral attention. He grabbed Sheamus and pulled him close, clearing up that issue as he kissed him hard.

Between his legs, Sheamus was like stone. He wanted to fuck John in the worst way. He whispered to John, "I want you so much. Right now." Cena moaned. Sheamus kissed him. "Can I take your cherry, John?" His words were hot and breathy. Cena was melting. "I want to be inside your body so bad." His fingers were relaxing John, making him ready.

"Oh yeah, take it," Cena whined.

When Sheamus got between John's legs and pushed them apart, Cena was so hot that he welcomed it. Sheamus coated his own cock in slippery lube and pulled John's big thighs against his chest. Cena felt the head of the rookie's cock pushing at his pucker and he closed his eyes, once again fearing pain. Quick to quell John's fear, Sheamus pumped the veteran's cock as he slowly entered. John groaned and his muscles were squeezing tightly around Sheamus' dick. "Just breathe," Sheamus soothed him and made sure to work Cena's cock well, hoping to relax him. He felt Cena relax a bit and he pushed in deeper. To John, Sheamus felt huge. The cock was stretching him and felt like nothing he'd ever experienced. Continuing to pump John's dick, Sheamus patiently fucked John with slow, shallow strokes. As John relaxed, he went a little deeper and a little deeper. Cena was panting and rolled his hips. The constant attention to his dick had relaxed him. Sheamus was buried in him and had begun barely pumping, still slow and shallow. With each thrust, John became more used to the feeling and got more into it.

Pleasure took over Cena, and Sheamus was thrusting into him now with his entire length. His hand was still stroking John's cock. Cena moaned, trying to grasp that he liked the feeling of cock in his ass. He liked it a lot. He was getting fucked thoroughly now and getting into it – moaning, rolling his hips, gripping Sheamus' strong arms. Seeing John's reaction made Sheamus feel like his own cock would explode.

John welcomed the full-force, hard fucking he was getting. Something inside his body was getting hit over and over and it felt like heaven. As Sheamus hit that spot and stroked him, John became quite vocal. "Oh damn, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum hard."

"Oh yeah, cum hard John," Sheamus moaned. His own body was so close to releasing. He felt John tense and Cena's moan became more primal. He pumped into Sheamus' hand.

"Oh damn, oh damn," John wailed and cum spurt forcefully through his head. Before John was even through getting off, Sheamus came and spilled his warm seed into John. He too was vocal and moaned loudly as he emptied himself.

Sheamus gently withdrew from John and eased back, laying close to the big veteran. He had enjoyed Cena a million times more than he thought he would. He thought John might speak but he was silent and simply rolled towards Sheamus and kissed him. It was a deep, emotional kiss. With that, John said everything he needed to say.


	14. Chapter 14

When Tuesday morning came, John woke up beside Sheamus. He looked over at the redhead sleeping there and felt nerves of a wonderful nature. He had no regrets that he'd let himself do what felt right. He was excited and happy. Sex with Sheamus had been hot and he felt cared for as well. Although it was certainly different, waking up still in bed with the man made him feel complete.

Cena lay quietly for a long time just looking at his lover's freckled back. He smoothed his hand down the skin and Sheamus stirred. Although John felt very sure of things, he hoped Sheamus wouldn't suddenly act awkward as both had done on other occasions. Sheamus made a little morning groaning noise and reached for John's hand. He pulled the current Champ's arm around him and put it against his chest. John moved close and pressed his broad chest against the rookie's warm back. They dozed a bit longer, wrapped together.

Flights home were later that day and John asked Sheamus to be his house guest. Both lived in Tampa and it would be easy for Sheamus to head over to John's and stay the next few days. He agreed. Although he was well aware that John had married earlier that year, he'd heard rumors that his wife was staying with family and the couple had separated. He had no idea if the rumors were true but didn't question John. As far as he was concerned, you fought for what you wanted – the losers be damned.

At John's, the Irishman got the grand tour and a look at Cena's precious cars. Later they ate dinner and talked but Sheamus couldn't stop thinking about getting back in bed with the sexy Cena. He had no idea if John's mind were on the same thing and he didn't want to be pushy.

"So you saw my jacuzzi," John mentioned casually. "You wanna maybe, you know, get in it?" His voice shook a little.

"Sounds great," A smiling Sheamus answered.

Later they soaked in the relaxing water. The work week's aching muscles were loosened as the bubbles and heat surrounded them. Listening to the pleasant sound of the jets and lost in the healing sensation, Sheamus closed his eyes and leaned back. His body came alive instantly when he felt John's soft lips against his neck, kissing and biting gently. He opened his eyes and John met his gaze. Cena's soft blue eyes were usually a cloudy, medium blue but they were full of fire at the moment and he didn't hesitate to kiss Sheamus' lips. More than glad to have John close, Sheamus pulled him even closer. They made out slow and sensually before Cena rose and pulled Sheamus along with him.

The men were back in bed, where both had been wanting to be all day. Their nude bodies, still warm from the jacuzzi, pressed close. Their kisses were never-ending and their touches were strategic and arousing. Before getting into bed, Sheamus had made sure to get the lube and place it nearby. He wanted to warm John up, arouse him thoroughly and then make him love every minute of their sex. He already decided that he would do Cena the same way, face to face and close. As they progressed, he wanted to tear into John and bang that hot ass from the back. But for now, he wanted to play it safe and slowly. However, John would surprise him with eagerness.

Sheamus had kissed all over John and was giving his dick serious oral attention. The sexy Champ moaned softly. When the redhead moved to give his lover pleasure by licking at his pucker, John simply said, "I love that and it feels great but I'm really just ready for you to fuck me again."

For a moment, Sheamus was completely silent. He looked at John with questioning eyes. "Really?"

John blushed. "Hell yes. I liked it a whole damn lot."

"Mm, me too," the redhead purred and was back on John's mouth, kissing passionately. He used the lube expertly while still making out with John. When he slipped a warm finger inside, Cena moaned against Sheamus' mouth and spread his legs easily.

For a steamy while, the two men kissed as Sheamus used his fingers to penetrate his new lover. John was relaxed and ready. He pulled Sheamus on top, displaying his need for the rigid cock to enter him. Sheamus smoothed up inside of John and gave him most right away. Arching his back and moaning, John made it easy for Sheamus to be inside him completely within seconds. Cena was surprisingly eager and pumped his own body up and down the redhead's shaft. Though he was inexperienced and on the bottom, John was doing a stellar job of fucking Sheamus. The rookie's eyes closed as he moaned loudly, savoring John's aggressive behavior. "That's amazin," Sheamus uttered and John bounced a little harder of the thick cock inside him.

Overtaken by need, Sheamus pinned John's arms and started pounding him, taking over the moment. Cena lay there looking absolutely satisfied. He moaned softly and allowed the big redhead to hold him down tight and tear into him with lust. As Sheamus was reaching a boiling point, he released John's arms. "Make yourself cum," he whispered.

Quickly, Cena was pumping his own cock while getting fucked hard. He was into it and wanted to cum. He didn't announce it as it was obvious that he was about to lose his load. Sheamus could see John's climax approaching. It made him hotter and he pumped, only a few strokes from releasing. Both men moaned and breathed hard as they came almost in unison. They lay beside each other after, sweating and dirty in the best possible way.

Quite abruptly, John said in a casual tone, "So, you know, you're about to take the title off me."

"What did you say?" Sheamus was stunned.

"Their gonna really build it up over the next few weeks." John continued, "And at TLC, you're taking it home."

At that moment, Sheamus had never felt more excited and bursting with happiness and never more guilt-ridden. He was to become WWE Champ within just months of his debut. But he was taking it at the cost of John's loss.

"Don't go feeling bad, if you are," John told him, sensing the tension. "I'm glad for you. I've had it several times but there is no time like the first." He grabbed his lover's hand. "You taught me that, sexy."

Relieved a bit by John's joke, Sheamus looked over and smiled. The smile was the brightest, happiest smile that John had ever seen from the redhead. Cena knew Sheamus was full of excitement and wanted that title so badly. Cena knew he'd rather drop it to him than anybody else.

Late in the night after John was deep asleep, Sheamus lay there thinking about his name on that big title belt. He was smiling even in the dark. He could already picture it around his waist.

But he looked over to his lover and again the guilt returned. He'd taken Cena's coveted virginity and now he was going to take his coveted Title.


	15. Chapter 15

John bolted upright, startled by his own doorbell. "Who the hell?"

Beside him, his new ginger-haired lover put a pillow over his face and groaned.

"I'll see what's going on," John said, lightly touching Sheamus' chest.

As he descended the stairs, he heard a very familiar voice. "Hey, wake up, Cena. It's ten o' clock, lazy."

When Cena heard Randy's cheerful voice, he almost ran upstairs to hide. He had been sure that Orton was staying in St. Louis this week.

John opened the door slowly. "Um, hey Randy. What are you doing down here? I mean in Tampa."

"Yeah, about that. Sam wanted to see the house. I wanted to fish. So we're making a little trip of it."

Cena looked past Randy and waved to Samantha, Orton's wife. She smiled at John and waved back.

"She stayed in the car. She said that we were rude just dropping by." Randy rolled his eyes. "Now she's gonna say 'See he was sleeping! I told you so!' I'll have to give her some Viper action so she'll forgive me." Randy thrust his hips forward in a raunchy manner and cackled.

"Man, don't be gross," John said to Randy. He noticed Sam shaking her head, used to her husband's antics.

"So?" Randy said and raised his brows.

John looked confused. "So? What?"

Randy looked back over his shoulder. "When were you going to tell me you decided to go all Euro?"

John's heart raced as he followed Randy's gaze to the white Range Rover parked in the driveway. He prayed that Randy hadn't noticed the small Irish flag sticker on the back window.

"Well, I'm just testing it out. Probably won't even get it."

"Hmm, okay, John." A look on Randy's face made it clear that he knew Cena was being deceptive.

"Well, you get back to um, whatever you're doing in there. We're going over to the house. I'll call you later."

"Okay, I would invite you guys in but ..." John trailed off not providing an explanation.

Orton was walking back to the Hummer he'd arrived in. He looked back, " John, no worries."

Randy passed close to the Range Rover and lightly touched the small green, white and orange sticker. "No worries at all, John. Right?" He hopped into his own SUV before Cena could answer.

As John closed the door, he felt fearful. He knew Randy was on to him completely and he knew Randy was disgusted. Would Randy "out" him in the name of anger?


	16. Chapter 16

Before heading upstairs, John calmed himself. The one thing that could get him in trouble was the one thing he wanted so badly. And just thinking about the man in his bedroom made him happy despite the repercussions.

When Cena entered the room his libido switched on immediately. Sheamus lay face down, his strong arms under his pillow and his cheek against it. He was totally nude and uncovered. John's eyes scanned down the muscled arms and sculpted back. His cock twitched a bit at the sight of the firm, pale rear end and those big thighs. Damn, his man looked damn good naked.

"Did ya run em off?" Sheamus asked softly still a bit sleepy.

"Yeah, it was nobody," Cena answered smiling. He approached the tall man so temptingly stretched out on his bed.

John ran his hand down Sheamus' soft back and then slipped it across those luscious ass cheeks. "Mm," Sheamus sounded his relaxation and approval of Cena's touch. "Give a good mornin kiss, John."

"Yuck, we have morning breath," Cena said and laughed.

"Ah, c'mon. Just a peck." The two met and enjoyed a sweet but strong close-lipped kiss.

"Wanna take a shower?"

Cena wanted to be a good host. "You can go first."

Smiling, Sheamus brushed his hand down John's strong arm. "I meant together."

Not long after taking care of the tooth-brushing issue and soaping up in the shower, the two big men were kissing passionately and rubbing against each other under the hot water. John attacked Sheamus' neck, moaning and biting at it gently. And it didn't stop there. Cena was all over the taller man – kissing him hard, tugging at his hair and feeling him up. He couldn't keep his hands off the pale ass of his lover.

Sheamus felt a little out-powered by a man who was one of the strongest guys in the company. He had an urge to fight John off but then allowed himself to relax. He gave in to John's advances, taking pleasure in loosing a little bit of control. He grunted when John pushed him hard against the wall and pressed against his lips, taking kisses. Sheamus was rock hard and Cena stroked him. The redhead closed his eyes and moaned. "Damn, John. That feels so good."

Cena said nothing but got a handful of shampoo and continued pumping his new lover's cock. "I bet you wanna cum," John said and pumped Sheamus a bit rougher.

"Hell yes." Sheamus was squirming and close to panting.

"Come here," John told him. He pulled Sheamus by the hand to the large granite bench that ran along the wall of the shower. John gathered more shampoo and lubed Sheamus nicely. Then Cena leaned over the bench, his big booty sticking up just asking for cock.

That hot move took Sheamus' breath and was behind John quickly, pushing his head gently in. Although Cena was tight, he relaxed and accepted Sheamus inside.

This was something that the redhead wanted very badly from the first time he saw the Champ. The good guy in him wanted to be gentle and treat John with great care. The bad boy in him wanted to bend Cena over and fuck that round ass hardcore. The bad boy in Sheamus was getting quite a treat. He gripped John's hips tightly and gave it to him like he really wanted to – hard, rough and heavenly. Cena was obviously into it too. He groaned and pumped himself backwards onto his lover's thick shaft. His own hand was wrapped around his dick, working it like mad.

"I know ya fuckin love it, John." Sheamus said roughly, banging into John and watching that fat ass shake.

"Fuck yeah," John answered through clenched teeth. Sheamus' cock in him felt amazing. He was hotter than he'd ever been. "Make me cum," John said in a demanding voice. That aggression really turned the redhead on.

"Oh I can fuckin do that," He told John. Sheamus could feel his own climax not too far away.

Groaning, John began saying hot things that Sheamus loved to hear. "Fuck me hard. Come on, Sheamus. Fuck me real hard. Give it to me." John was near panting while asking for these dirty deeds.

The sound of flesh slapping flesh echoed in the shower. Random groans and grunts filled the air as well. Both were only making primal sounds until John started moaning, "That's it. I'm gonna cum so damn hard. Just a little more. A little more."

Sheamus did an outstanding job of pushing John "a little more" and the sexy Champ came hard, coloring the dark granite with pearl-colored seed.

"Damn!" Sheamus was loud as he came too. He pumped into John's delicious body until he was spent.

Both collapsed on the bench. The redhead looked to Cena. "That was hot as Hades."

"I was getting into it. I wanted you to know." John smiled and winked. "Can I get a little kiss?"

Sheamus was more than happy to fill that request and leaned into John. He lightly grasped Cena's face and kissed him softly. John's arms were around him quickly and the two shared a sweet kiss, a fitting wrap-up to the wild sex that had just taken place.

When they parted, John gazed at Sheamus, wondering if the redhead remembered saying that he loved him. Or did he even mean it? And John wondered if he could ever love another man. He was certain that if he could, the man would be Sheamus.


	17. Chapter 17

"I fantasized about that all the time," Sheamus told John abruptly as they lay in bed together late in the evening.

"About what?" John asked, raising a brow.

"Oh I guess I said what I was thinkin to myself." Sheamus chuckled. "I always wanted ya like that – like this morning in the shower."

"You fantasized about having sex with me in the shower?"

"No, not that," Sheamus answered him, smiling. He rolled onto his side to face John. "I always got off thinkin about fuckin ya from behind like that. I like lookin at your ass and while I take it."

"Ohh, that." John blushed a little and smiled shyly, unable to hold back the dimpled grin that made him so attractive.

The rookie wrestler slid a little closer to Cena. "Your ass is so hot," He spoke low and sexy. "It's hard to keep my hands off it in the ring." He kissed John's neck strongly. "Mm, I just wanna grab it and smack it." Sheamus shifted a little under the cover, his cock getting hard.

"Yeah?" John seemed very interested and gave Sheamus a come-hither look. The redhead leaned in and met John's lips. The two were quickly entangled and pushing hard against each other as they made out. John felt intensely turned on and pushed his lover flat on the bed. He teased the rookie's mouth with soft kisses and silky slips of the tongue. Sheamus moaned against John's mouth.

Abruptly, the redhead flipped John onto his back. "Oh God, I want ya so much, John," Sheamus uttered with great seriousness. "Do ya want me?"

"Yes," Cena answered softly, in awe of the Irishman's sudden intensity. It reminded John of the time on the bus when Sheamus had told him that he wanted to kiss him – the passion was the same that time. It was overwhelming and Sheamus' blue-grey eyes looked the color of a brewing storm.

Those blue-grey eyes were trained on John's own soft blue ones. Sheamus took a deep breath. "I'm just," he whispered. "I'm so in love."

Not completely surprised but still shocked into silence, Cena just stared back. John could feel the tension there, so heavy, but he couldn't return the sentiment. Before he had to answer in some way, Sheamus pulled him tight and kissed him with burning passion. That kiss turned into many that were stronger and wild. Both were moaning and gripping one another tightly.

They had laid down already nude. It wasn't a matter of _if_ they had sex, just when. And _when_ was right now. Sheamus had maneuvered between John's muscular thighs and cradled his head, kissing the main-eventer with strong, emotional movements.

"Oh, damn," John uttered and reached for the nightstand. His hand knocked over a glass, the relaxing brandy he'd been sipping. The drink spilled across the table and neither cared. He found the lube with his fingers and slipped it into Sheamus' hand. He went in for a few more deep kisses, pulling the redhead tightly against his broad chest.

Within seconds, Sheamus had warmed John's entrance with the lube and slipped his fingers in deeply. Cena moaned with every movement as Sheamus penetrated him. He cried out in pleasure when the rookie began sliding his thick cock inside. Into the sex completely, Sheamus got to his knees and easily picked up the big man under him, pulling John's thighs to meet his pale chest and slipping Cena's knees over his shoulders. The reposition gave Sheamus a deeper thrust. John moaned loudly and gripped his lover's muscled arms. Sheamus got a firm grip on John's cock and stroked it in time with the thrusts. Both were into the heated, intense sex – moving together, moaning and actually daring to look at each other with need. They continued like this, living for the moment, for quite a while.

Suddenly Cena grasped Sheamus' face. "Take me like you fantasized."

Sheamus wasted no time and pulled out of Cena's tight body. He grabbed John's big legs and roughly turned him on his belly. He pulled John's thighs backwards and had the veteran on his knees. The redhead worked himself back into John's hot opening. Cena groaned, not expecting his gentle lover to be quite as rough – it made John hot as hell.

"Damn," Sheamus hissed and gripped John's hips, pumping into that tight, warm space. He stared down at the fleshy part of John's ass – it bounced with every thrust. This was the picture in hundreds of the Irishman's wet dreams. He was in Heaven, taking this unattainable man just as he'd wanted since the first time they'd met. "Oh damn, John. Fuckin ya like this is damn amazin. I don't wanna ever stop."

John whined in ecstasy. "Oh, God. I don't want you to." Cena was sure that he was about to experience his first climax without stimulation to his own dick. Just the constant pressure inside him was making John get closer and closer.

Impressively, Sheamus held out for longer than John expected, bumping that little place that made Cena squirm with pleasure. John couldn't hold on. "I'm gonna cum any second," He panted. Sheamus sped up and banged John to a hard prostate milking. Cena shook furiously and moaned loudly while getting drained like that.

The redhead gripped John's full cheeks and reached his own orgasm, pumping it out nice and slow and making sounds of absolute satisfaction. His pulled from John's body and lay back, sweating and breathing heavily. He said nothing, looking dazed from the incredible climax.

Cena lay down flat on his stomach and brushed his fingers down his lover's chest. "I could love you one day," John said softly.

"That's more than enough for me," Sheamus smiled and gently held John's hand.


	18. Chapter 18

_Monday Night Raw_

_Hershey, Pennsylvania_

_November 23, 2009_

Sheamus signed the contract to confirm his match against Cena for the WWE Championship at TLC. He dropped the pen, staring Cena down, looking enraged. Cena quickly signed the contract as well. Both men looked ready to throw down right then.

The tension was broken by Jesse Ventura, guest host, as he began taking verbal shots at Cena and referring to Cena's style as "going along to get along." He alluded to Cena being the company kiss-ass. Cena approached Ventura angrily and Sheamus took the opportunity to put a Brogue Kick to John as he moved from behind his side of the table. The audience boo'd in anger and disapproval. Moments later, Sheamus had John on one shoulder and charged the table, slamming John through it. The Irishman maintained a demeanor of rage and adrenaline-rushed attitude, staring down at John and then hitting his chest with fury and raising his arms in victory to signal his intent to be the next Champ. John lay "knocked out" and grunted as his real-life lover gave an impromptu show of dominance by putting his big boot on John's sternum. Living the moment and disregarding any ties between the two, Sheamus proved to the crowd that their "Champ" was defeated. His adrenaline pumped like burning venom through his body and he had to put an effort into gathering himself. Sheamus knew at that moment that the match at TLC was going to be real and vicious and for that time in the ring, he and John would be enemies.

_Later that night_

Cena glanced to the door when he heard the keycard unlock it. His new lover entered the room and threw his bag aside. He seemed rather quite, almost brooding.

"Hey," John said quietly, aware of the awkwardness between them.

"What's up," Sheamus replied, his voice sounded cold.

"You'll learn to separate it," John told him softly. "In time, you learn how to make the ring, the ring and real-life, real-life."

Sheamus put one hand through his product-free hair. "Yeah? I hope so. I'm so damn wound up right now. I'm havin trouble seein ya as yourself. Ya just seem like someone I should beat to the death." He looked up, tears of frustration and anger filled his eyes. "Fuck. What is this?" He turned away from John.

"It means you do your job well," Cena answered with years of experience backing him. "You felt it as such a real thing out there that you're having trouble breaking character. It happens to actors too."

"You're tellin me I'm Heath Ledger?" Cena's comment made him feel worse as recalled the ill-fated actor as being described as "becoming" his role, The Joker, and then later overdosing on drugs.

"I didn't mean _that_," John assured the redhead and walked to him, touching him softly on the shoulder. Startled, Sheamus turned on Cena, looking ready to fight.

Backing way, John soothed, "You have to calm down."

"I can't turn it off," Sheamus almost yelled. "I'm so fuckin charged up. Damn, I can't be here." He left quickly, leaving John stunned. He was upset, seeing his very gentle and loving partner so consumed with power.

Only needing a moment to decide, John went after the rookie. He saw the big redhead bang the door to the stairwell open and followed, finding Sheamus sitting on the concrete steps. Cena sat down beside his partner and pulled him close, wrapping him in strong arms. Sheamus collapsed against John, breathing hard but otherwise quiet. John nuzzled the soft red hair and kept Sheamus tight against him.

"Ya must think I'm crazy," Sheamus said timidly, much calmer than minutes before.

"I really don't," John assured him and he meant it. "Every body finds a way to deal with in-ring life and real-life. You'll find your way."

"Can we go back to the room?"

"Come on," John said pulling Sheamus up. Cena abruptly kissed his lover hard on the lips, tasting him and feeling both excited and comforted when Sheamus returned the kiss strongly. When they broke apart, he could see that the Irishman looked more like himself, more relaxed.

The two exited the stairwell and found themselves in the hall alone with Randy Orton. "Elevator broken boys?" Orton asked in a serious tone.

Cena spoke up, convincingly. "Just needed some privacy. We have a big feud to build, ya know?"

"Okay," Randy replied, obviously not believing John's excuse. "I don't ever recall us needing to have some secret conference to build towards a pay-per-view."

"Hey, I'm new, fella," Sheamus said and shrugged.

"Oh yeah, I know." Orton eyed Sheamus with burning eyes. "I see your influence all over my best friend."

"I think John is his own person," Sheamus answered with an edge of anger in his voice.

Orton brushed past John and stood almost toe-to-toe with Sheamus. "Just know this shit is temporary. John is going through some shit and he's not thinking clearly."

"Randy," John interrupted, his voice loud and stern. "Cut it out." John pushed on Orton's chest easing him away from the redhead.

Orton ignored John and continued eyeing Sheamus. "Watch your back," he hissed. Sheamus didn't respond but clenched his jaw and kept the angry eye contact with the Viper. Randy pulled away from John and entered his room, never taking his eyes off the Irishman.

John swallowed hard and looked to Sheamus. "Guess we're busted."

"I don't give a fuck," Sheamus said angrily. "That asshole just threatened me. Let him try again." Sheamus looked furious.

Cena wanted to kill Randy for reigniting the fire he'd managed to put out and getting Sheamus wound up again.

"He's got such a problem, he'll be in shock when a fag kicks his goddamn ass." Sheamus was boiling with anger. "I need to take a walk."

"Okay, you do that," John said, understanding his partner needed to be alone for a while. "I'll see ya back at the room?"

"I'll be there in a little bit," Sheamus promised him.


	19. Chapter 19

Hoping to spark a disruption, Randy leaned with his ear against the door. He smiled slyly when he heard the two men go their separate ways. He heard the stairwell door open and close and he peeped out, seeing John enter the hotel room alone. His Viper-like eyes zeroed in on the door to the stairs and he went for it and entered quietly. He remained very still and listened, hearing footfalls below. He followed the sound.

Somewhere near the third floor, Orton caught sight of Sheamus about a flight down. He stalked the redhead, patiently, quietly. He moved swiftly but almost without sound. Randy was behind Sheamus at the end of a flight of stairs and pushed him violently, sending the rookie to the landing a couple of steps down. No harm done, but a point was made. "I could have pushed you from the top," Randy proclaimed arrogantly. "Bet that would have put a damper on that run for the Title."

Angrily, Sheamus was up quickly. "C'mon! I dare ya!" He yelled at Orton. "Now that ya can't attack me back. Are ya still tough?"

Orton may have been many things, but being frightened was not one. He charged Sheamus, spearing him to the concrete wall. Sheamus threw Orton off with incredible force, sending him to the concrete floor. Never one to be slow, Orton jerked the big redhead's legs from under him and both were on the landing now, struggling and throwing hard punches – each trying to get the better of the other. Right away, fists made contact and both would have lumps tomorrow but neither backed down. The men made it to their feet for only a moment and then both went tumbling down the next flight of stairs, bumping and banging their bodies all the way to the bottom.

Orton had popped his forehead hard on the steps and Sheamus was holding his wrist, wincing. "Ya did that on purpose. Ya want me out of the title picture." Sheamus was angry and loud.

Randy was rubbing his forehead. "Oh sure, I damn near knocked myself out to fuck with you. You self-centered ass."

"Me?" Sheamus looked stunned, shaking his head. "You're the most self-centered person that I've met here. Ya wanna control everything – the Title picture and apparently, John's life."

"You've done something to him!" Randy spat.

"I've done a lot of things to him, fella," Sheamus answered and smirked. "Which one are ya talkin about?"

Orton jumped up and was back down almost immediately, feeling dizzy after the blow to the head. "Queer," Orton growled. "I don't believe that John has let you near him like that. I know him. He may be hanging out with you and letting you infringe on his personal time at home, but I know my friend. He doesn't fuck guys!"

"Then why are ya mad?" Sheamus pressed Orton, not correcting him about John's rather intense interest in sex with men.

"Because you're trying to make him be gay. And, for all I know, you may try to rape him. Get him drunk, drug him, fuck I don't know." Randy gave Sheamus a look of utter hatred. "If that happens, I'll kill you. They'll fly you in pieces back to Ireland – if they even find you."

For that moment, Sheamus truly believed Randy's threat. The man seemed so angry and so determined to "save" John that he came across as completely serious. The redhead was quiet and Randy stood, his footing more stable. He began back up to the floor where he was staying and looked back down at Sheamus from a few flights up. "I'll fucking kill you," He repeated coldly.


	20. Chapter 20

John smiled when he heard the lock on the door click. Sheamus walked in and came to John who was seated on the bed. He grabbed the remote control from the veteran and tossed it aside. The redhead was on top of John quickly, kissing him hard and breathing heavily. Cena was turned on and pulled his lover closer. Sheamus grabbed John's arms roughly and pinned him down, taking his mouth in kisses that hurt a bit. "Let's slow down a little," Cena requested softly.

"I don't wanna slow down," Sheamus growled in a low voice that made John uncomfortable. "Mm, c'mere." He was pulling at an already shirtless Cena's shorts. "Take 'em off." He jerked them down quickly and grabbed John's cock. It wasn't completely erect. He'd been ambushed and hadn't quite gotten into the wild advances of his lover.

"Ya don't want me?" Sheamus hissed. "Not even hard for me." He pumped John's semi-hard dick.

"You just jumped me," Cena laughed, although inside he was worried. "Give me a little time."

"Ya have a very limited amount of time," Sheamus told him matter-of-factly and stood to remove his own clothing before attacking John again. The rookie's dick was stone hard.

Descending on John, Sheamus grabbed his partner and made out with him forcefully, kissing him rough and wild. Cena tried keeping up with the chaotic pace – his cock had hardened and he was accepting his partner's aggressive manner. If his lover needed to blow off steam then he was game. He moaned as Sheamus assaulted his mouth with stinging kisses.

"I wanna fuck right now," The redhead growled in Cena's ear. "Gotta get my bag."

John grabbed him. "It's on the nightstand. I just figured ..." He breathed hard and watched his partner reach for the warming lube.

The Irishman pushed John's strong legs apart aggressively and went straight to John's tight pucker, sliding his lubed finger across it several times before entering. Cena winced. It was the first time he'd been penetrated so quickly. Sheamus had his slick finger deep in John's ass, moving it against the walls, pumping it. He lubed another finger and penetrated John deeply with both, grunting softly under his breath as he watched his digits work his partner to a more relaxed state. "Fuck yeah," He whispered, his voice a low growl. Cena was arching his back, shuddering. The rookie pulled one of John's cheeks to the side, getting a nice view and easy route into his lover's tight ass. "Mm, fuck yeah," He repeated and drove his fingers hard into John, making the Champ groan in a new kind of ecstasy. When the redhead slipped his fingers free, John almost whined.

"Turn over," Sheamus all but demanded. Turned on and wanting it so bad, John complied. He got on all-fours, hot and ready. "Like this." Sheamus pushed John's head to the pillow. Cena grunted but stayed put, leaving his perfect ass up in the air. The rookie got a handful of each of John's cheeks. "Oh hell yeah."

Using the warm lube generously, Sheamus covered his cock and moved to John's tight entrance, ready to take it. He spread Cena's cheeks and pushed his cock into John's relaxed opening. A wild moaned escaped Sheamus as he buried himself in the veteran wrestler.

Meanwhile, Cena was stunned into a wonderful silence, his mouth wide open and no sound coming forth. This was a first. You could describe all of his sexual activities with Sheamus up until now as having sex. But tonight, the rookie was fucking him, pure and simple. And John was loving it as much as his body possibly could.

"Ya likin this?" Sheamus asked roughly and smacked Cena's hip. "Speak up."

Although no words came from the Champ, he moaned loudly and gripped the sheets, pulling them from the sides, tearing up the neatly made bed. His partner gave John a sudden and rapid series of hard thrusts, grunting as he did. He slowed back to still swift pace and pushed John forward with his aggressive pumps.

The minutes ticked by and Cena loved how long his man was lasting. The redhead seemed relentless, giving John rapid strokes and then slowing – the cycle repeated randomly. By now, Cena had his strong arms over his head pushing off the headboard or otherwise his head would be banging against it. His Irish lover had fucked John up the bed until there was nowhere to go and Cena held himself against the leather wall-mounted headboard. The rookie's hands were locked onto John's hips like vice grips and he banged John until sweat soaked his pale chest and his hair was plastered to his forehead. He pulled himself from Cena's body slowly and reached for the first thing he could find, John's tee. He used it wipe the perspiration from his face and chest. He pulled John's backwards, wanting him off the headboard. "Flat," was all he managed through hard breaths.

John eased his muscular body down flat, the bed felt good against his cock and he pumped at it automatically. Sheamus was on him, putting those big thighs on either side of John's He guided himself back into Cena's body and fucked him slowly. The rookie kept himself propped on his forearms and pumped John's ass deep. The redhead moved his mouth to the back of John's neck and licked the salty sweat that covered John. "Ya taste so fuckin good," He whispered. He planted strong, sucking kisses along Cena's neck and shoulders, savoring John's flavor. He moaned against John's neck and his breathing made chills run through Cena's body.

The Irishman began building speed, making John's cock move against the bed in the same rhythm. Cena moaned loudly, his pleasure on the rise and his long-awaited orgasm within reaching distance. Cena's moans triggered vocal ones from Sheamus as well. "Damn John, ya like gettin fucked hard."

"God, yeah," Cena answered through clenched teeth.

"Mm, ya know I think you're so damn sweet." Sheamus purred. "But I had to bang the fuck outta ya. And ya damn well like it. Sweet _and_ slutty, I love it."

Sheamus ceased the pillow talk and hammered John's tight ass, banging his sensitive prostrate gland. Cena had been hanging on to dear life to contain his climax but he just knew that his lover was ready to take this all the way.

The redhead grunted, giving Cena cock so hard that it was again pushing the man toward the headboard. "Damn John, I hope you're ready to cum." In response, Cena practically wailed and plowed the bed, his orgasm seconds away. Sheamus was ready to explode. Seeing Cena's eager struggle to make his own orgasm happen pushed the redhead over the edge. He gripped John's shoulder's tightly and groaned loudly, his cock shot off with force filling John's ass with hot cum. John shuddered and then loudly moaned, his own seed pumping from his cock in a burning release.

After the sex, the two barely spoke. Both were wonderfully exhausted. They'd showered together and shared sweet kisses and then climbed into bed, moving close to one another. Holding his lover around the waist, Sheamus kept his altercation with Randy to himself. He kissed John's neck lightly and deep sleep overtook them both.


	21. Chapter 21

"Last night was pretty wild," John told Sheamus as the two lay together late Tuesday, staying another night in Hershey just to relax. They'd spent the day hitting a local gym that had great reviews and really enjoyed the place. The rest of the afternoon and early evening, they'd made time to have a nice dinner and even play a couple of games of pool. It was, perhaps, their real first date.

"Yeah, I kinda attacked ya, huh?" Sheamus grinned although he felt guilty for allowing anger to fuel with heated sex with John. "I was a little too much."

"Well, a little at first. But it got really hot. I liked you going all Alpha-male on me." John laughed. "That's not your usual way of doing things."

"I wanted ya like that - rough," Sheamus admitted. "But in honesty, I think I had anger in me and I don't feel good about that." He looked down and seemed a bit sad. His heart was very kind and even though he'd enjoyed the sex, he felt he had taken advantage of John a bit. "I used ya as an outlet. That was wrong."

"I liked it. You liked it. No harm done." Cena said sincerely.

Sheamus seemed very quiet for a moment and then blurted out the truth. "Right before that, I had a fight with Randy."

"A fight? Like a fight, fight?" John seemed stunned.

"Oh _yeah_, a fight." Sheamus showed John multiple bumps in his hairline and bruises on his body from the spill down the half-story flight of stairs. John was angry immediately. He was furious with Randy, and hurt that Sheamus hadn't told him right away. And he did see the connection between the fight and Sheamus' rough sex.

"He threatened to kill me," Sheamus said and chuckled. Then his face grew serious. "He seemed like he meant it, actually."

"No, not Randy," John jumped in. "He's a homophobe for sure and can be pretty belligerent but he'd never mean something like that."

"Ya weren't there, John," Sheamus insisted. "He actually stunned me silent. He said that if I got physical with ya that he'd kill me." Sheamus looked down, ashamed. "So I came back and got very physical. I'm sorry it was for the wrong reasons."

"Well, wow," John's tone was one of surprise and hurt. "Did you even want me or just want to defy him?'

"No, no. Nothing like that. I wanted ya. God yes," Sheamus was sincere. "I started out pretty into my own selfish feelin's but it became about just 'us' really quick. Ya know that, right?"

Cena recalled how Sheamus had become more sensual, tasting John's sweat-moistened neck as they had sex and holding him afterward. He believed his partner. "I know," Cena replied and smiled in an understanding manner. "And I don't think Randy wants to kill you." He chuckled.

"He came up behind me and shoved me down a few stairs. Could've been a sprained ankle or wrist. Maybe worse. He's out for me, John. Ya just are blinded by your friendship."

It made Sheamus heartsick that John still looked unconvinced. He dropped the subject, tired of trying to make his partner believe that a friend could be so different when John wasn't there. "Well, it's done, yeah? Ya wanna make out?" The redhead laughed heartily.

"Absolutely," The Champ answered quickly and he was soon in a tight embrace and hotly kissing his partner. "Mm, are you going to try to get rough with me again? I can fight back," John teased.

"I bet ya can," Sheamus teased right back. They kissed a bit more. "I kinda wonder when you're gonna ask me." Sheamus gazed at John.

"Ask you what?" Cena was sincerely lost.

"Ask to fuck me. Ya know, top me." He stroked John's arm. "Bet ya've thought about it."

"Thought about how your body would feel? Well, for sure. But I don't think about it as 'getting even.' I just want to enjoy you like you enjoy me. Experience how good you must feel." Cena felt he'd said exactly what he'd thought about on several occasions. His urge to "top" his partner was much more about feeling his partner than competing with him. "I just, you know, don't know the rules"

"What rules?" Sheamus laughed at John's misconception. "Straight guys think gay couples are just a 'top' or a 'bottom' and that's it. That's totally not true. It's an equal partnership. Ya know, a relationship." Sheamus pulled John close and took his lips softly. " And I want ya to." His voice was sexy but he had a genuine emotional tone as well. He looked into his partner eyes. "I have since I first saw ya. I never wanted a one-way street between us."

"Really?" John was a bit surprised and flattered.

"Course," Sheamus answered him. "You're gorgeous. Ya have this amazin body. And I wouldn't mind bein on the receivin end of this." He stroked across Cena's cock, already hard in his tight underwear.

The touch made John's stomach flutter and he inhaled sharply. He was excited. He cared for Sheamus but his own Alpha-male inside was turned on thinking about getting to fuck the rookie's nice ass.

"Oh hell yes, I wanna give it to you," John tried to maintain his composure.

There was silence. A mutual agreement had been made. John decided it was time to pursue that fantasy and he kissed Sheamus hungrily, pushing the redhead onto his back. Things got heated quickly and the two pulled at one another's minimal clothing. They made out hotly and mutually stroked each other.

Cena dived down and began giving his partner serious head. He took Sheamus deep into his mouth, The Irishman moaned and eagerly pumped his hips upward, wanting his cock completely in his lover's mouth. John worked the thick erection until Sheamus had to push him away quickly. "Stop, stop, stop," He said frantically. "I'm about to cum."

Cena abandoned his partner's sensitive dick and kissed him instead. Slowly, Sheamus regained his composure. "Oh damn, when ya fuck me, I'm gonna lose it really fast." He was so hot thinking about John penetrating him that he had much less control than usual. He looked a bit embarrassed. "I mean, I'm sorry. But I will."

"That's okay," John soothed, smiling a hot little grin. "I think it's hot that I turn you so much."

After making out a bit more, Cena timidly reached for the lubricant. He poured it on a finger and moved to his partner's tight entrance. Breathing heavily and shaking from anticipation, the redhead opened his thighs wide.

"Fuck," Cena cursed under his breath. "I don't think your legs will spread any wider. You're fucking turned on."

"Fuck yeah," Sheamus growled back. He watched John's hands ready for them to touch him and spread his pucker. He wanted to feel John's thick fingers deep up inside.

The redhead dropped his head back into the pillow and whined when John began stroking and applying pressure to his opening. Cena was very confident that he could handle this. It actually seemed pretty natural and didn't require a lot of guess work like vaginas which were complicated little places. He pressed his index finger in and found that getting inside was almost too easy and he quickly decided to use two fingers and the feel was snugger. His partner was absolutely ready and wanting it. His muscles lacked tension and he welcomed John, even sliding up and down John's slick fingers. "Oh fuck. Oh damn. Mm," The rookie was very vocal. "Oh hell yeah."

Just saying what he really wanted to say and being genuine, John asked a sexy question. "You want my cock bad, don't you?" He knew the answer but longed to hear it.

"Bad," Sheamus whispered, practically fucking John's lubed digits. "Fuckin bad."

So enjoying his exploration, Cena slicked his fingers in and out and then back in, he moved against the tight walls inside, he spread his fingers making his partner's muscles give in and relax. He was quite memorized with how much Sheamus wanted him. The redhead was moaning softly, his cock was rigid and his entrance visibly relaxed as the muscles didn't completely recover to a tightened state - a small opening existed even when John removed his fingers. It drove John crazy and he lubed his cock quickly. He put his palms against the back of his lover's thighs and pushed them back in a manner that made the rookie's ass more accessible. Cena held the big man's legs down and wide with his strong hands and pushed his head towards the slicked hole. He entered and it was bliss. He groaned with pleasure. He watched his partner's face contort with satisfaction, his brows deeply furrowed and his teeth clinched.

"Oh fuck," Sheamus groaned as John gave him every thick inch. It felt so good that Cena paused for nothing until he was balls deep. He started pumping right away, deep long strokes, giving his entire cock to the redhead from head to shaft – repeatedly. For John, it felt so natural as if he knew right away that sex like this was not so far from normal. It was such a tight fit around his cock that he knew he wouldn't hold out for a long time. He was further pushed when he saw his partner stroking his own cock. "Damn John," Sheamus moaned. "Give it to me hard."

Cena wanted nothing more and fucked his lover with strong thrusts. "This isn't gonna last," Cena said through teeth clenched so tight his jaw ached.

Sheamus was grunting with pleasure every time John buried himself. "Oh hell no, it's not." He was jerking his cock quickly and moving his body to meet John's cock. "Oh damn, I'm there. Ohh damn," The rookie groaned and pumped hot seed out onto his abs.

John said nothing but a series of groans and grunts and curses spilled from his mouth. He slammed to a climax, shuddering and knocked completely out by the intense pleasure.

Later after a hot shower, the lovers couldn't resist giddily recalling the event. "Oh shit, John, that was intense. You're really good," Sheamus told his partner as he caressed John's close-cropped hair.

"I have never felt something so good," Cena said honestly, his head lying against his lover's chest. "I want to do that a lot more." He chuckled softly.

"I want ya to," Sheamus replied to him sincerely. "Damn, we have to stop this talk." He laughed. "I'll get hard again."

"So?" Cena said and ran his hand down the rookie's cock. "I could get hard too." The two made out and it became a very late night. They finally found sleep after another hot round of sex, John so excited to be the giver again.

They planned on heading to Tampa the following morning. John had already said a silent prayer, begging anyone who'd hear him to make sure Randy was far away in St. Louis.


	22. Chapter 22

John was in high spirits. He'd gotten a text from Randy telling him that he'd be in St. Louis over the next few days. He also added that John should call him immediately if Sheamus bothered him. Cena knew that Randy just didn't understand that the "bothering" that Sheamus did was quite welcome. He expected the redhead anytime now and had chilled some mugs for a couple of crisp, cold beers. He was just putting away some clothes in the laundry room when he heard the squeal of tires and shouting.

Cena rushed outside to find Sheamus' white Range Rover parked and Randy's Hummer SUV right behind it, the driver's door still open.

The two men were shouting and cursing and had already advanced to pushing and throwing punches. "Fucking stop it!" John shouted and ran to break them apart. Both eased back but Randy gave Sheamus a final hard shove before backing down.

"What the hell is going out here?" John demanded to know. "Why are you even here?" He glared at Randy.

"Because I knew. I fucking knew this one would show up over here," Orton said clenching his jaw.

"So you lied about going home to St. Louis?" John was surprised.

"Yeah, I lied and I don't apologize! I knew I'd catch him coming over here," Randy eyed Sheamus with hatred. He tried to shove the Irishman again. "Fucking queer," Randy spat.

Throughout Randy's rant, Sheamus remained quiet. He waited patiently for his lover to set Orton straight on the matter.

"Randy, you should go over to your new house, look around, check out the progress, calm down and get on a plane to see your family." Cena was very direct.

"I want to talk to you," Randy argued. "Alone." He stared at Sheamus when he added that.

John looked distraught. He was caught in such a bad situation. Sheamus, his invited guest had been attacked in the front yard and should be welcomed into the house right away. But John's best friend was demanding his time and he certainly owed Randy a moment. Finally Cena spoke. "Okay, Sheamus, just go on in. Grab a beer. I'll be in after I talk with Randy."

The redhead was pleased enough. He couldn't wait for Cena to tell Orton to mind his own damn business. He gave Orton a smirk and headed for the front door. John had to grab Randy who was set to take off after Sheamus after the nasty look.

Alone outside, John started walking across his property with Randy beside him. "What do you need to tell me, Randy? You aren't my friend now? I make you sick? Just say it."

"None of that," Randy said sounding surprised. "I am still your best friend. That's why I'm trying to help you before you do something crazy. This ain't you, John. I have no idea what he's telling you or doing to make you act like this but it's scaring me. He's trying to change you, John. He's trying to have some kind of romance with you. I know you'll say he's just friendly. But his intensions are bad."

Cena felt somewhat ashamed. Everything that Randy worried _would_ happen had already and John was loving it. He wondered how Randy would react if knew how many times he'd been to bed with the rookie.

"You can't live like this," Randy continued. "Man, you have a wife. Remember? You guys are going to work it out. Sure, you need time but not like this. You need to concentrate on that. Your marriage should matter more than this _friendship_ or whatever the hell it is."

"You thinking I'm turning gay?" Cena asked Randy directly.

"I'm just honestly afraid you're going to maybe do some things that are just wrong and sick," Randy shuddered and made a noise of disgust. It broke John's heart. He couldn't even share his happiness with someone that had been beside him for years.

"And really John, I have Sam asking me what's going with you. She worries and wants to know if you're still split with Liz. And my kid, John, she adores you. What am I supposed to say to them?" Randy implored. "Should I say 'Oh John has turned homo but you'll probably like his boyfriend' Should I say that?" Randy's eyed searched John's deeply looking for some sign of his old friend.

Cena was overwhelmed. "Jesus, man, you just laid so much on me. Can I breathe a little? Can I do some evaluating?"

Orton turned his back on John and crossed his arms. He was very quiet. Cena touched his shoulder, "Randy?"

Half-heartedly, Randy shook John's hand off and put his fingers to his temples as he if he were trying to ease a headache. He finally turned back to John and there was no denying the tears in his crystal blue eyes. This was a rarely-seen side of the man called the Viper. "I want my friend back. I want the guy who was going to vacation with me and my family and hopefully, have his own family. Our kids could play together and maybe be friends like we are. Hell, you may never have a family now."

John could feel Orton's sincere pain. "Randy, fly home. You need your wife and daughter. I'll make this right, okay?"

"God, I hope you do, John," Randy replied, choking on tears. He suddenly grabbed his friend and hugged him tightly, patting his back. "I hope you do." Randy turned and walked back to his vehicle. He left calmly and slowly drove out of sight.

There had only been a handful of times that Randy had hugged his friend – the day his child was born, the day Cena had married and then today, embracing him as he pleaded for John not to change. Cena felt he had the world on his shoulders. And he was sure that he did indeed have some evaluating to do. There was more at stake than just this exciting romance. There was also his career, his friendships and the vows he'd taken just months ago to be a husband.


	23. Chapter 23

"Can you believe him?" Sheamus started right away when John came in. "Assaultin me like some kind of madman. I'm glad you talked to him. Did you tell him to back off?"

"Well, you know, we talked," John answered, being vague.

"And ya told him that we're together and he needs to get over it, I don't care how ya said it." Sheamus moved to hug John and found him to be a bit distant, barely hugging him back. He assumed that Cena was stressed.

"You're still a little shaken? Me too," Sheamus confided. "I can relax ya." He smiled and met John's lips for a kiss. Right away the rookie noticed that the kiss lacked passion and John didn't let himself go. He would usually kiss Sheamus back strongly and begin pulling him close or stroking his hair. He was limp in Sheamus' arms and he simply allowed the kiss.

"What's wrong?" The redhead was a bit worried. "Ya don't like my kisses?" He winked and laughed but John didn't return with a smile.

"I'm just really tired, man. You know, after all the drama." John looked down and said softly. "Do you think we could get together later? I mean maybe I could use some rest. It's been stressful."

Sheamus looked hurt. "I caused ya stress? I was invited. Orton just showed up and started the chaos."

"I know he did but either way, it got me pretty frazzled. I need some time. You understand?"

"Yeah, okay." Sheamus was disappointed deeply. He was quite hurt. And he hated Randy Orton. "I guess I'll go home. Ya wanna maybe hang out tomorrow?" He smiled hopefully.

"Probably. Let me just see how I'm feeling. Okay?" John smiled a fake obligatory one.

"Sure thing," Sheamus agreed though, inside, he was angry with John for allowing Randy to get to him. "So I'll text ya."

"Yeah, that'll work." Cena begun ushering Sheamus to the door. "So I'll see you later."

Sheamus leaned in to kiss John goodbye, something that was quite common between them now. Cena pulled away. "Just, you know, catch me tomorrow."

Sheamus was without words. He simply left and got in his car. He felt so betrayed. John had all but said that he was choosing to abide Randy's wishes rather than his.

He left looking at the house in the rearview, quite sad. As he made his way down John's quiet street, he cursed under his breath when he saw Randy stopped along side the edge of the street. He was smirking and flipped the Irishman off. It was Orton's way of saying, "I win."

It angered Sheamus but even more so he was perplexed that Cena could side with a man who sat outside his home like a stalker, patrolling John's guests.

Even more disturbing, Orton tailed Sheamus almost all the way to his home. The man was crazy. Why was John so damn blind?


	24. Chapter 24

The following day, Sheamus awoke feeling better. After showering and consuming some protein to fuel him, he texted John, hoping they'd get together and workout. After about ten minutes, Cena still hadn't returned the text. That wasn't like him.

Not wanting to come on too strong, Sheamus waited almost an hour before sending a second text. Again there was no response from John and Sheamus placed a call instead. He was sent to John's voicemail. He left a quick message and decided to go ahead and workout by himself.

The redhead's workout was productive. He was angry and had put a lot of energy into it and worked up a sweat. After, he took another shower to wash the perspiration from his body. Immediately after toweling off, he checked his phone to find no texts or calls from John. He called John again and was sent to voicemail. Sheamus thought about driving over. At first, he thought not, since it would be pushy but then he decided that since John was basically his boyfriend that he had every right. He put on fresh gym shorts and a tee, popped a ball cap on his product-free hair and drove the twenty minute trip.

Sheamus pulled up Cena's long driveway. Like Randy, he had the gate code and entered without having to press the buzzer. When he reached the parking area, he saw Randy's Hummer was there. He was infuriated and got out to go confront the two men. He made his way through John's unlocked garage and emerged to a sight that he hadn't expected. There, around the pool, was John and Randy along with Sam, Randy's wife and their daughter. He was spotted by Sam and she waved. He would have preferred to have gotten away unnoticed.

"Come on over," She called. "Don't be shy." She smiled and walked to meet him. "We've met once before. I'm Sam Orton. How are you?" She gave him a friendly hug and kiss on the cheek. "We're grilling. You hungry?"

"No, I'm good actually. I just needed to see John," He felt awkward and watched. He could tell by Sam's demeanor that she either knew nothing of his relationship with John or was much more open-minded than her husband. She led him by the crook of his arm.

"Guys," She said smiling, glad to have more company at the small party. "Look who popped up." She turned back to Sheamus. "I didn't even know you lived in Tampa."

"Um, yeah," He answered. "Well, Odessa. Same thing."

"Same thing," She agreed. "Well, you all talk. I'm grabbing some more drinks." She took the child, Alanna, with her.

As soon as the two were out of earshot, Randy stood, shaking with anger. "How dare you bring your diseased way of life around my girls. Why the fuck are you even here?"

"Is this your house, fella?" Sheamus asked Orton, trying to keep his composure. He glared at John to save him.

Cena stood and motioned for Randy to settle down. "Hey, I was going to get back to you. I just, you know, had friends over and got busy." He looked away, unable to face Sheamus.

"Ya told me to call ya today. We were gonna do somethin," The Irishman said low, wanting Randy to mind his own business.

"I know. But these guys came over and I haven't seen Alanna in a while. So, well you understand."

"No, I don't," Sheamus argued. "A text or call would've taken literally a minute of your time."

"Hey everybody!" Sam called from the house. "Look who's here."

Cena looked like he'd seen a ghost when his wife, Liz, came outside. She smiled timidly at John and waved. There was obvious emotion on her face.

Cena turned to Randy. "Did you invite her?" He seemed stunned.

"Yep," Orton answered as he stood. He walked toward John's wife. "Liz, how are you?" He gave her a hug.

John turned to Sheamus. "I had no idea. I – I don't know." Cena was shaken.

Without a word, Sheamus walked towards the woman. John held his breath. Sheamus shook hands quickly and introduced himself. He went into the house and bid Sam goodbye. After a few moments of politely turning down staying for lunch, he reached his SUV. He was running on auto-pilot, an internal drive keeping him going. Until he made his way several miles from John's. He stopped the SUV and hit the steering wheel hard. Tears threatened to spill but he had to regain control of himself. His few weeks of happiness seemed to come to an abrupt end.


	25. Chapter 25

Late in the night, Sheamus was awakened by his cell phone chirping. "Yeah," he answered.

"It's me," John said softly. "Can I come in?"

Sheamus rubbed his eyes and looked at the phone where JOHN was clearly displayed. He hadn't even noticed before. "Where are ya?"

"Here," John told him. "Your house."

Moments later, Sheamus opened the door to a wet Cena who'd run through pouring rain from his car to the door. John stood in the foyer, dripping.

"Just c' mun. It's just water," Sheamus told him in a cold tone. Cena kicked his shoes off and followed the redhead to the kitchen.

After rummaging for a beer for both, Sheamus slid one to John. "What d'ya want?"

"I didn't know she was coming over. I swear it," John said honestly. "Randy, he just, went behind my back."

"So you're a happy family again?" Sheamus felt he had to ask.

"No. No, we aren't." John took a sip of beer. "She left. We talked and well, point is, she's gone." He looked Sheamus deeply in the eyes. "That situation is complicated. And I like, well, you. I like you."

"Ya like me when Randy isn't around to tell ya how to live?"

"Please, the past few days have been crazy. I'm sorry. Just, let me stay." Cena moved towards Sheamus and smoothed a palm up his arm. "Please." Cena moved even closer and pulled the taller man down to kiss him. Despite the urge to fight it, Sheamus wanted John so much that he allowed the kiss and was soon wrapped around the rain-soaked man.

The two made out, heatedly, leaning against the center island in the kitchen. Sheamus helped John start peeling his wet clothing off. He quickly went after John's wet chest, licking and kissing. "Ya taste so good," He whispered in Cena's ear.

Both men were down to just tight boxers and Sheamus pulled John upstairs. They were quickly in bed, nude and kissing at each other passionately. The redhead was on top of Cena, pinning him at the arms, taking kiss after kiss. John moaned and slipped his legs around his partner's. "God, I want you inside me," John said in a sexy, rough voice.

Sheamus clumsily felt around for the lubricant and was soon slipping slick fingers into John, making the big man moan. Wanting Cena terribly after the past couple of days, the redhead soaked his cock and penetrated John slowly. Sheamus groaned. John was so tight and so delicious.

"Make me cum," John uttered.  
"Not yet," Sheamus whispered and fucked John's ass in slow motion, giving him every inch. He gripped Cena's thighs and pulled him closer, feeling John clench around his thick cock. He leaned forward and John raised his upper body and they kissed each other, hands moving across one another's bodies.

The next several minutes were spent like that, slow sex with kisses throughout. They were very into each other and close in every way. Sheamus begun pumping John's cock and moved quicker, creating a wonderful pace. Cena gripped the sheets tightly and came hard. On top of him, the redhead pumped hard until he came inside.

Later, Sheamus slept deeply. John had decided to spend the night. He wanted Sheamus to believe it was because he didn't care what Randy thought. But in truth, John had taken Randy and his family to the airport earlier that day and he knew his best friend was miles away.

As for John's wife, he had not reconciled or broken it off and they remained in limbo. She was staying in the house at that moment. John had gone to a hotel as far as she knew. Cena had himself in one hell of a mess. It all started with the man beside him and though John had willingly began the relationship, he harbored some anger although Sheamus knew nothing of it.


	26. Chapter 26

Back on the road, John tried to juggle his relationship with Sheamus while maintaining his friendship with Randy. It was a tedious, stressful job. It was exhausting.

After a show, he and Sheamus drank together in the hotel lounge, secluded from other patrons in a quiet booth. "I hope you're horny tonight," The redhead teased.

"Oh I could be," John replied and licked his lips.

"Yeah? I like that," Sheamus told his partner in a sexy voice. He smiled at John a few moments, just enjoying the dimpled smile. "You're so damn hot."

"You have to be fucking kidding me," An angry voice whispered. Randy was lingering nearby. He pushed his way in beside John. "Did you just tell him that he's 'So damn hot'? You fucking freak," Randy fought to keep his voice low.

"What are ya doin? Spyin?" Sheamus snapped.

"Hell yes and with good reason, I see," Randy snapped right back. "Come on, John." He tugged at his friend's arm.

Before Cena could answer, Sheamus jerked Randy's arm away from John."He's not goin. He's with me. Ya got that?"

"You're over there saying dirty shit, flirting with him. You think he likes that?"

"Yeah, I know he likes it," Sheamus raised his voice.

"Stop it!" John said low. "You're both causing a scene." He also wanted the conversation to end immediately. He had done a good job of remaining vague about how far he and Sheamus had gone and he felt Randy was on the verge of hearing the ugly truth.

Ignoring John, Randy questioned Sheamus. "What the fuck do you mean you know that he likes it?"

"He likes me flirtin with him." Sheamus looked to John for back up but the big man was staring at the table. Sheamus knew then that John had held back the truth about their relationship from Randy.

"He's trying not to hurt your feelings," Randy said arrogantly. "I know him."

Sheamus considered protecting John but decided this confrontation was long overdue. "Really? Ya know him? Do ya know how much he likes my cock in his mouth?"

Stunned silent, Orton looked to John. Randy laughed and shook his head. "This guy will say anything to piss me off."

"Do ya know how much he moans when I fuck him?" The expression on the redhead's face was serious and sincere.

Randy laughed, but a very uneasy one. "John, tell him to shut up with his bullshit lies." Orton looked backed to Sheamus who was still staring at him; then back to Cena. "John? What the hell is this? Stop fucking around with me." John refused to look up. "John. John!"

Finally, Cena looked at his best friend. "What Randy?"

"Why are you letting him say that shit?" Randy looked almost frightened. "Is it, damn John, is it true? Don't tell me it's true."

"It's true," Cena choked out, barely speaking.

"What did he do to you?" Randy demanded. "Did he force you?"

"Hell no, I didn't force him," Sheamus interjected. "He wants it. He wants me. Does that bother you, Randy? Your friend loves to get fucked by me."

Orton smashed a beer bottle into Sheamus' head. The bottle didn't break but beer went everywhere and the incident caused heads to turn.

Despite the pain and the anger, Sheamus smirked. "He fuckin begs for it," He added. When Randy took a swing for him, he dodged he punch.

The bartender approached. "You gentleman have to leave. Right now. Or I'm calling the police. Now go."

The three went silently as eyes followed them to the door and whispers could be heard. Outside the bar, Randy looked ready to kill. He took a hard swing. Sheamus was already ducking but the fist didn't come his way. Randy laid John out flat.

"I can't believe my best friend is a sick fucking homo." He kneeled beside John who was seeing stars. "You're sick. You need help, John. I don't think we can be friends until you see a therapist or something. I'll pay for it. Just fucking fix yourself." Randy touched John's shoulder and tears welled in his eyes. "I'm sorry I hit you."

Orton rose slowly and gave Sheamus an icy stare. "You gonna hit me now?"

Sheamus only wanted to check on John and avoid more conflict. "That's what I thought," Orton snorted. The tall Viper walked away slowly. As he was turning the corner, he looked back. "I told you I'd kill you. I didn't forget." Orton seemed very serious as he threatened the redhead.

Sheamus had to brush away the feeling of dread and focus on John who was just sitting up. "Fucking son of a bitch," John mumbled angrily.

"He's gone now," Sheamus assured his partner and began helping him up.

"Not him. You!" John jerked away. "Why did you say that shit? What's wrong with you?"

"What? He needed to know. He's speculatin that I'm tryin to change you against your will. He practically called me a rapist. I can't defend myself?"

"Not like that. You didn't even allow me to talk," John said as he stumbled after standing, still feeling the punch. "I can speak for myself."

"You wouldn't have told him the truth," The redhead argued.

"So what? That's my business to disclose."

"Are you ashamed of us bein together?"

"Yes!" John answered, being completely honest. "Of course, I am. You think being a queer is something to be proud of?"

"I didn't say to be proud of being gay in general," Sheamus clarified. "I meant don't be ashamed of what we have together."

John glared at Sheamus. "First, I'm not gay. Second, our relationship is private."

"Private? Or you're ashamed. Got it. Great." Sheamus looked angry and frustrated.

Cena began walking away still a bit dazed. Orton had never punched John full-force but he proved could certainly hit hard. Sheamus rushed up beside John to help. "Let's just get to the room, get ya some ice. This will all work out."

"I'm going to my room alone, Sheamus," John told him. "I don't want to see you."

"Okay," Sheamus relented. "Then I'll call ya in the mornin."

"Sheamus, I don't want to see you. At all." John looked away, feeling like he might cry. "Not tonight. Not ever. Not after what you did."

Sheamus was hurt but even more angry. "What I did? Randy hit you. Hell, he hit me with a beer bottle. What the hell did I do?"

"You got him upset by opening your big mouth." John headed for the elevators. Sheamus stood silently, too stunned to speak.

The Irishman went to his room and felt tears in his eyes for the second time in just a week. Both times were caused by John dismissing him. He was not into the on-again, off-again way of doing things and John's inability to commit was something that Sheamus would not normally put up with. He knew that letting go of John was the smart thing to do. But convincing his heart would be a much more difficult task.


	27. Chapter 27

_Monday Night Raw_

_Dallas, Texas_

_December 7, 2009_

Backstage after the melee that had just transpired in the ring, the three men involved stood around and joked. Cena and Sheamus played their parts well – two good-natured athletes, working well together. They laughed with Mark Cuban, owner of the Dallas Mavericks basketball team.

Moments ago, during a question/answer segment between Cena and Sheamus with Cuban as moderator, Sheamus had lost his temper throwing furniture about the ring and Cena followed. Sheamus had shoved Cuban down and kicked Cena. After Cuban recovered and pushed Sheamus down, the Celtic Warrior had put him through a table.

Sheamus had left the ring, leaving both men down and was threatened by several Mavericks players who jumped the barricade. He made his exit, claiming to be the next WWE Champ. Cena and Cuban followed with Cuban "needing assistance". Now the three laughed together in the back.

Shortly they were joined by the Maverick players who'd "chased" Sheamus away. "Fellas, ya looked kinda serious," Sheamus joked with the big NBA players.

"Hey, protecting our man," One player commented in a mock serious tone.

"But really, you guys, I had a blast," Cuban told the two Superstars. "Best of luck in the match, guys." Handshakes were exchanged with Cuban and the players. Then the two WWE wrestlers headed to the locker room in silence.

"I'm sorry I outed you," Sheamus said quietly to John. "But I'm not sorry for bein proud to be with ya."

"You took things too far," John replied dryly.

"Orton took things too far," Sheamus replied.

John stopped and faced Sheamus. "Okay, he did. He lost control of himself. But I expected that. I know Randy and I know you shocked him. Don't you think your wording was terribly inappropriate?"

"Yeah," Sheamus answered and looked down. "I was so angry and tired of him alludin to me as forcin you to do things that I exploded and yeah, what I said was really worded wrong." The redhead meant that. Bragging to Randy that John liked blowing him and sex with him, using the very nasty terms he'd used, was too much. However, he still felt that Orton was way out of line. "Are ya really gonna choose Randy's opinion over me?"

"Look, I've been friends with Randy since before you ever came to this country." John tried to explain without being hurtful. "I met you a handful of times when you were in FCW and then since you've been here, which is a short time. What do you really expect?"

"You've shared things with me that ya didn't share in years with another soul," Sheamus countered. "We've become lovers, and not some one-night fuck. What do I expect? I expect ya to choose me."

"God, you make it sound so simple." Cena was growing frustrated. "I made my choice. It is what it is."

Sheamus grabbed John's arm and pulled him to a nearby hall, dark and quiet. "If I'm gettin kissed off, I want my kiss." He looked intently at John, waiting for a response.

Cena put a warm palm on the side of the rookie's face and leaned in to kiss him. Sheamus welcomed the kiss, wanting it so badly. He enveloped John with strong arms and felt the embrace returned by the current Champ. It was a passionate, tingling kiss that seemed to scream that this love affair could not really be over.

Finally, Cena pulled away. "I should go." But he didn't leave.

"Come to my room," Sheamus whispered, kissing John's neck softly. The redhead gulped hard and said something that hurt him deeply. "You can sneak in and nobody has to know, especially not Randy."

"You swear?" Cena asked.

Sheamus pulled away. "John, don't make me swear. I'm not a child. Is my word not enough?"

"It's enough," Cena relented and went for another heated kiss. The two lingered in the hallway quite a while, making out, getting more and more turned on.

"We have to get to the locker room," Cena said finally. "Maybe I go and you wait a while and come in?"

It broke Sheamus' heart to play this game just for Randy's benefit. But he nodded in agreement. Cena began to walk away. Sheamus called out quietly, "John, don't stand me up."


	28. Chapter 28

Alone in his hotel room, Sheamus felt quite sure that he'd been stood up. He'd been in his room almost an hour and John had even left the arena before him. He picked up his phone to text and set it back down, knowing he was above this begging.

A faint knock made his heart skip a beat. He let John in and smiled brightly. "I thought ya stood me up."

"I ran into Mark Cuban. He offered a beer. I couldn't refuse considering you'd just put him through a table on national television." Cena laughed and clapped the Irishman on the shoulder. "He wanted you to come as well."

"I was waitin on a hot date." Sheamus winked at John. "And _damn_, he is hot." He ran his hand up John's big arm. Sheamus was surprised when John pulled him into a burning kiss. Then he embraced the redhead and just hugged him.

"I don't think I can live without this," Cena said quietly.

"Then don't," Sheamus urged. "Stay with me, John. Not just tonight but like we were."

"I want to," Cena admitted. "But this situation with Randy; it's hard. He can't know." John immediately saw the hurt on Sheamus' face. "God, I'm sorry. I am, but just until he cools down. Please."

"Okay," Sheamus relented though it really stung to have John need to hide him. With that, Cena pulled Sheamus close and kissed him strongly, parting his lips to taste the redhead's tongue. Cena's grip on Sheamus grew tighter and his fingertips pressed hard into the rookie's solid back.

Sheamus could feel John's pent up aggression coming forth in the forceful motions. He gripped John right back and as tightly, needing Cena as much as the Champ needed him. The two moaned quietly as they shared the intense moments before sex. Sheamus had no game plan and just decided to see what happened. Cena had some ideas and voiced them between kisses. "I want you," Cena whispered. His breath played against his lover's neck. "I want to take you tonight." He squeezed the redhead's firm rear-end.

"I'm down for that," Sheamus told him and smiled a sexy little grin.

John ran his hand across the fly of his partner's jeans. "Feels like you're _up_ for it." John chuckled at his own silly joke.

"Smart-ass," Sheamus said against John's lips, still kissing him and tasting a hint of the beer that Cena had drunk.

"I really want to see you out of these clothes." Cena was pushing Sheamus' shirt up as he spoke. Soon John was stroking a pale, muscular chest and taking deep, lusty breaths. He removed his own shirt and pressed his flesh to the redhead's. They looked beautiful against each other, a smooth vanilla-latte shade against a flawless, milky canvas. Their kisses grew quite strong again as each angled their head, going in for deep, tongue-caressing exchanges.

Cena began to work on the rookie's fly and soon had a hand down the front of the jeans. He found what he wanted and began massaging his partner's hard dick. Sheamus grunted softly in his throat. Cena's hand felt so good and he pushed against it. John pushed Sheamus' jeans down and the redhead kicked them aside. Cena removed his own jeans and two pressed their trapped erections against one another as they exchanged another long, steamy liplock. It made the redhead weak in the knees when John once again stroked his length. Cena pushed his partner's tight underwear down to his strong thighs and continued fondling the hard penis. John lowered himself to the bed and pulled the Irishman to him. He swirled his tongue around the head of the pulsing dick and wrapped his lips around it. He went down slowly on Sheamus as the rookie breathed shakily and watched the hot act. Cena's mouth was warm and slick and worked the redhead's length in slow strokes. The Champ paused to suck his own index finger, making it wet. He slipped his hands around his partner's hips to his firm butt and gently pulled at the cheeks. His slick finger found the tight opening and pushed at it, finding it relaxed and easy to penetrate. Sheamus moaned as Cena pushed the wet digit deep into him. The rhythm of John's mouth and his finger as well made for nice foreplay. The redhead was ready.

Still, Cena took his time, pleasuring his partner with his mouth and gently penetrating him. John could tell that Sheamus was going to explode if the stimulation didn't stop.

"Let's get in bed," John said to the rookie. Sheamus was already removing his underwear completely. He lay down and John slipped on top of him, bringing more of the sensual kisses the two had been sharing throughout.

The Irishman relaxed as Cena took control of the situation. It hadn't been very long ago that John had no clue how to behave with another man; let alone be the aggressor. But he knew what he wanted and how he wanted it and that was all the training that he really needed. And what he wanted was to get inside his lover and he wanted to be on top, looking into those dark blue eyes. It wasn't so much a show of dominance but more a lust-driven need to take the redhead, who wanted to be taken. At the moment, Sheamus was pushing John's boxer-briefs down his hips and uncovering that beautiful cock. He stroked John slowly.

Cena had already gotten the lubricant and used it to coat his fingers in the slick texture. He slipped back into his partner's ready opening and massaged deeply. Sheamus moaned and raised his hips rhythmically, pleading for John to penetrate him. He pulled at Cena's hips. Unable to wait another minute, another second, Cena ignored his underwear which were stretched tightly against his thighs just under his round cheeks. He slowly slid his thick cock inside his lover's waiting tightness. Both men moaned and gripped one another tightly.

Cena rocked the rookie with deep, satisfying thrusts and began stroking his dick in unison. The two didn't make it very long. Sheamus popped first, his semen spilling onto his body and his lover's fist. John was moments later and he groaned to an intense climax.

After both cleaned up, they lay back down together; wearing just underwear and holding hands while looking at the ceiling. Both were sleepy and Sheamus was happy that it seemed John was going to stay with him that night.

"I really do love ya," Sheamus said softly and very directly. He had told John of this love before. The veteran had yet to return the sentiment.

John paused a long time. "I know you do," He whispered and gave the Irishman's hand a squeeze. He dared not look at Sheamus, fearing he'd see a look of disappointment and pain as he'd not said that, he too, loved Sheamus.

Looking somewhat forlorn, Sheamus squeezed John's hand in return and said nothing. He deeply hoped that John would love him as well one day.

Late in the night, Sheamus awoke. He didn't know why at first but realized that it was the door. John had slipped away to go back to his own room. Sheamus felt lonely and longed for the easy-going man he'd first fell in love with. This new, tense version didn't bring him the same happiness but he couldn't imagine not having John in his life at all.


	29. Chapter 29

A heavy rain poured on Tampa and it was a beautiful backdrop for two lovers quietly kissing and holding one another in a large home with the bedroom French doors open, allowing the cool air to fill the room.

John knew without a doubt that Randy was in St. Louis and yet still had the white Range Rover tucked into one of his garages. And in his bed, his sexy red-haired boyfriend was all over him.

Maybe it was the wild, romantic rain or just John's real feelings but he was somewhere he hadn't been before – totally immersed in the physical act but involved with his emotions as well. Sheamus was on top of him, kissing him slow and passionately. John's fingers frequently ran through his lover's hair which was rather long when natural and returned the kisses – slow, hot, sensual. Somehow the movements between them were more intense as if they were closer this time. The redhead grasped John's face as he kissed him while he rested on his forearms – his other hand above Cena's head on the pillow, brushing across John's short hair occasionally.

The two were rather quiet but perhaps more into each other than they'd ever been. Their breathing, rhythmic and heavy was the only sound aside from the hard rain falling just outside. Cena moved against his lover's body, slowly rolling his hips and moving his hands across the man's back and holding him at the nape of the neck; then playing into the soft hair.

Earlier hot foreplay had made both excited and ready but at some point, the steamy, frantic actions of the two lovers so wanting each other had calmed to this intense closeness; this amazing energy between them.

John made his desires known now and wrapped his strong legs around his partner's own thick, muscular ones. The two were slowly moving against one another, their bodies wanting the same thing – that closeness only achieved by the two merging and becoming connected. The redhead smoothed his hands down John's thighs and pushed them open and Cena moaned in absolute approval. There was an unspoken agreement between the two that right now was the time and Sheamus moved slowly into his lover's already slick snug opening.

As he moved into John, he propped himself on his forearms and the man under him gripped the pale biceps, feeling something familiar. And it occurred to Cena that this sex felt as intimate and natural as the best sex he'd ever had with a woman. Perhaps for the first time, it felt totally natural and emotional. He felt the same feelings as when he used to make love to his wife. He knew by the way Sheamus was moving, acting, breathing that when he'd told John that he loved him, the rookie had meant it. Cena had no doubts.

Finally, quietly and close to John's lips, the redhead spoke. "This isn't fuckin. Ya see that, don't ya?"

Cena nodded his head, trying to deal with this intense, close interaction. He knew his lover was alluding to this being the act of making love. And it sincerely was. As silly as some might find the term, love-making did exist between lovers at times. This was one of those times.

Cena could feel his climax rapidly approaching. His partner, so in tuned to him, could feel it too and his own body was about to give up it's own juices.

Together, they reached that heavenly point and released. John moaned loudly and pressed his parted lips tightly against his lover's muscled bicep. Sheamus shook uncontrollably, overtaken by the sensation. He whispered as came, "God, I love you." His voice was intense and sincere.

Still pressing his lips to Sheamus' arm and allowing his lengthy release to finish, Cena said in a voice so low that only someone inches from him could hear, "I love you too."


	30. Chapter 30

The next few days continued to be a hazy blur of two lovers wrapped up in each other and shutting the world out. By day, they did the duties that their profession called for – cardio, weight training, making calls to various media outlets.

But by night, they became lost in one another – recapturing the closeness of their rainy night without even trying. Something had changed and their bond was strong and their sex, pure bliss. There was no doubt that John's confession of love was the reason that their closeness was so important now.

Just a couple of nights after their rainy encounter, the two were again passionately into one another – their lips meeting softly, their skin touching warmly. Right from the beginning of their heated foreplay, John aggressively pursued his boyfriend - from initiating the first kiss to now seductively pinning the redhead down tightly to the bed. The veteran wrestler was between his partner's spread thighs, his chest hovering and closely touching his partner's own pale one. Cena kissed the rookie across the lips and all over his neck while grasping the Irishman's wrists and holding them against the pillow, rendering Sheamus helpless in a hot, sexy way. The sensually restrained man was completely into feeling his lover's pure strength and his obvious desire.

"Is this okay?" Cena asked softly, still putting warm kisses across his lover's neck. "I mean, me holding you down."

"Yeah," Sheamus answered without hesitation. "I forgot how strong ya are. And I like it."

"Well, I don't want you getting away from me," John spoke still in a soft tone. "Not now. Now ever."

Even as John kissed his boyfriend's lips, Sheamus murmured against them, "I'm not goin anywhere."

The heat between them had become too intense to keep waiting. Cena had gotten the warm, slick lubricant and poured it between his partner's firm buttocks. As the warm thick liquid passed across his opening, Sheamus was already moaning. John propped himself on one arm to continue kissing his partner – he just couldn't get enough of that sexy mouth. His other arm ran the length of the redhead's torso and his hand massaged Sheamus' board-stiff erection. Soon enough, his fingers slipped lower and smoothed through the lubricant to find his lover's relaxing pucker. Cena knew his boyfriend was aching to be penetrated when his finger slipped in easily and the rookie arched his back. John immediately added more pleasure with another thick finger, sliding in deep up his partner's snug opening.

Sheamus exhaled loudly and furrowed his brows intensely. His mouth opened but no sound came forth – the look was the essence of ecstasy. John was more than happy to continue pleasuring his partner and massaged him deep inside. Sheamus moved slowly, raising his hips rhythmically but not very high – just moving them up allowing each of Cena's thrusts to reach deeply. Low breathy moans escaped the redhead's lips and he ran his hand through his own hair, seemingly controlled by the sensation that Cena was giving him. "Oh God … feels so good." The utterance was followed by a low whining noise and a strong grip on John's arm.

John wanted to get his own aching dick in his partner but wanted to see this through. He'd never recalled seeing Sheamus so vulnerable and out of control of his feelings – physically or emotionally. His partner was pumping his hips now, still making those sexy whining moans and still looking completely uninhibited, his face natural and contorted – not in an unappealing manner but that real, uncensored look before one has an orgasm.

Cena had forgotten his own needs for the moment and took total pleasure in making his boyfriend so hot and so lost in lust. John made sure to keep doing the exact same motion with his digits deep inside the tight, clenching walls of his partner. Sheamus gripped the pillow under him with closed fists, digging his fingers in. John felt a mix of surprise and pure satisfaction when his lover's cock suddenly came to life, pulsing and spurting seed onto the pale abs. Sheamus was breathing raggedly and slammed his head back onto the pillow, letting out a long, loud moan.

For a few moments, John was memorized that he'd made that happen. It was pretty amazing. He'd not touched his partner's stiff penis but whatever he did inside had made his boyfriend cum. That feeling was quickly replaced by one of total arousal, seeing his partner's slick semen against his smooth skin. Cena reached for his own cock, ready to pump it and make his own hot mess. Sheamus grabbed his hand. "No," He said, still breathless. "I can do it again. Right now." John noticed the Irishman's dick was still stiff.

John positioned himself and pushed his lovers thighs open. He started pushing his cock in immediately, wanting it so bad. Buried, John could barely contain himself and was moving swiftly in seconds. Sheamus looked as turned on as he had before and moaned as John fucked him quite hard. Seeing his boyfriend's hot expression made John growl, "Am I going to make you cum hard again?"

Without words, Sheamus nodded his head vigorously, very lost in intense pleasure. Cena got a little rougher, his testosterone pushing him into being the primal animal that he was. "I'm really getting there fast."

He felt Sheamus' fingers dig into his forearms and the redhead arched his back. He whined loudly and Cena was again enthralled as he watched his boyfriend's untouched cock erupt with thick semen. John was there instantly, coming hard inside his partner.

Most times, they'd pull apart and lie back to rest but both moved to embrace the other, kissing wildly and gripping one another's bodies. Their kisses were hungry and they seemed as if they couldn't get enough of each other. Finally, the excitement subsided and they did lie in the quiet, their arms snaked around one another's. Their silence said so much. Both knew that the experience had been amazing and both knew that they were deeply in love. John found the notion that this would ever end to be absolute misery. He wanted this man in his life.


	31. Chapter 31

It was the last night of a rather long break for John and Sheamus. To have four days of mostly unhindered time away from work was rare and they'd managed to live a month's worth in those few days – getting so close, in many ways.

The two had packed and lay in bed, watching a classic horror movie. Sheamus kept laughing, wondering why he'd ever thought any _Nightmare_ _On_ _Elm_ _Street_ movie to be scary. John added to the laughter by talking in his best Freddy voice. "I'm gonna rip you to pieces at TLC, ya little ginger brat! Just like that rip, rip, rip, bwahahaha!" He pretended to claw Sheamus.

"John," Sheamus managed while laughing, "Stop talkin like that."

Cena spoke in a normal tone. "The Freddy thing or the TLC thing?"

"The Freddy thing," The redhead answered, smiling. "I don't care how much you threaten me. I'm takin you down."

Knowing how true that was, Cena just laughed. He didn't want to see anyone else get that title. Although it was fair to say that many thought the Irishman was getting singled out way too quickly in his career, John didn't give a damn. He knew how bad Sheamus wanted it and how hard the redhead would work into the future of the company, long after dropping the belt. His heart was in it all the way and Cena just knew it.

John looked over to see his lover looking into space, smiling. "Thinking about that title, aren't you?" John mused.

"Yeah," Sheamus admitted. "John, I really want it. I know it's quick but I'm not a flash in the pan."

"You hear those negative comments out there?" Cena put an arm around Sheamus. "Tune them out. A few years from now when you're still on top, that's what shuts them up. And if it doesn't, fuck them." He squeezed the rookie tightly. The veteran spoke from experience.

Cena noticed Sheamus already smiling again and his eyes were on the coveted piece of gold on top of John's bag. "I'm sorry," Sheamus said quickly. "I feel like a jerk." He knew John had caught him eyeing the shiny trophy that would bear his own name in just days.

"It's cool," John said genuinely and smiled. "Do you want to, you know, just try ..."

"No!" Sheamus cut Cena off quickly. "If ya were gonna say 'try it on', hell no. I wanna own it the first time it touches me skin." He smiled blissfully and laughed. "And it's bad luck, I think."

"Okay, okay," Cena loved his partner's enthusiasm and refusal to treat the title like a toy. "I shouldn't have even said that." He kissed the top of his lover's head. "Soon enough, yeah?"

"Hell yeah." Sheamus felt free to express his excitement. Cena was obviously willing to let go of the belt and almost happy about it. Seeing a new guy get the title for the first time was what made the company keep growing. He'd had his first time and certainly, not his last.

The heaviness of the situation made both get quiet. John suddenly jumped on the redhead and started using his "Freddy voice" again. "I'm coming into your dreams and stealing it back!" He attacked Sheamus with mock bites to the neck and sternum.

Cena was never out of the loop and he already knew that he'd be stealing it back, indeed. He hoped Sheamus could handle it with grace.


	32. Chapter 32

Outside John's home, prowling around like a stalker, Randy was looking in Cena's garage through a small window. "Motherfucker! I knew it!" The brunette cursed when he saw the Range Rover and bit his lip hard.

Orton was still convinced that John's marital problems and stress and some kind of pressure from Sheamus was why John had become such a fag. He was sure Sheamus was holding something over John's head and using it to hold onto the reigning Champ.

The Viper boldly keyed in John's security code and entered the home through the garage. He spat blood on the hood of the European SUV as he walked by it. He slipped in quietly and listened. There was no sound and he wondered if John was sleeping in the same bed as Sheamus. He hoped at least in sleep, Cena was allowed to be away from whatever hold Sheamus held over him. Orton made his way quietly up the stairs and cocked his head, half way up. He heard a TV playing low. He saw a dim light shining from the master suite. He peered inside and felt confusion. He didn't want to believe what he was seeing. Cena was on top of Sheamus, kissing him. The shirtless redhead wasn't being aggressive at all but just returning the kisses. John was still clothed and obviously, the aggressor.

Orton was in "car crash mode" - unable to look away yet sickened. He just wanted to see some sign that this wasn't what John wanted. He was seeing the opposite. John's hand ran across the other man's torso and down his thigh, smoothing across workout shorts and gripping the rookie's strong leg. Cena slipped his own shirt off and pressed against Sheamus, once again taking deep kisses from the Irishman's hot lips. He pushed down on the redhead's biceps, pinning him sensually. Cena pumped his hips, pressing his own erection against his lover's through thin layers of fabric.

Still spying, Randy gripped his forehead as if his head were hurting. Why the fuck was Sheamus just laying there? Why was John being so aggressive? This was backwards.

"I want you," Cena told Sheamus. "Do you want me?" He gave his partner a sexy look, already knowing the answer.

"All the time," Sheamus answered and caught John's lips.

Orton turned away and then back and then away again. He was dizzy from this portrait of his friend as a homosexual. He turned back to the door. In his head, "John, don't do it. Stop. Stop now." He hoped this was the first time his friend ventured so far from the right path. Randy thought about setting off the alarm system but knew that he'd never know what would happen if there was an interruption. He audibly gasped when John turned over, pulling Sheamus with him and putting his hands all over the rookie's ass. The two didn't hear him. Orton looked down and cringed when John pushed his partner's gym shorts down and exposed his pale cheeks. Cena kneaded them and moaned.

For quite a while, Randy just listened, refusing to see this insanity. He looked back up and was calmer seeing that no one's nudity was on display but he did see two pairs of shorts on the floor. The sheet lay loosely across John's bottom half and was back on top of the rookie, kissing him hard and gripping the man's flesh persistently.

John's voice was low and rough. "I want to fuck you hard," he told Sheamus. Again Randy, pinched his forehead, literally pained by the event in front of him. He saw John reach for something and cringed when he realized it some anal lube liquid.

"You have homo supplies?" Randy whispered, sweating now. He wanted to kick the door in and save John from giving up his homosexual virginity. Orton was in deep denial to think that this was a first time. But he forced himself to believe just that. He looked down at the floor when he saw John obviously penetrating the other man and he felt like vomiting when he heard Sheamus moan loudly; and Cena soon added his own sound of pleasure. Their sounds were rhythmic, the bed was moving at a steady pace. Orton knew without any doubt that John was fucking the Irishman. And he ran that thought again. John is fucking him? He's just letting John fuck him. Why isn't he attacking John and trying to ass-fuck _him_?

Orton opened one eye and quickly shut it. Cena was fucking the redhead hard, his hips pumping and he moaned loudly when he wasn't kissing Sheamus.

"Make me cum like last time," Sheamus told John.

Randy cursed in his head. "Holy fuck! Last time?" He tried to tune out the loud, pleasurable whines of Sheamus and his announcement that was going to climax. Those sounds were unmistakable – Sheamus came loudly and John moaned shortly afterward, no doubt having an orgasm _while fucking another man. _

Orton turned away and walked down the stairs to John's living area. He sat down in the dark, no longer afraid of being caught. He felt he'd caught them up to much worse. He rubbed his forehead and felt like crying or being sick or both. While he refused to have contact with John, he made it his total goal to get John "back to normal." He kept thinking that he could forgive Cena if he'd just stop and get therapy or admit to being mentally incompetent for a while. Whatever it took to erase this. He left John's house completely undetected.


	33. Chapter 33

_The day after Randy spied on Sheamus and John._

The following day, a cab arrived at John's home and the two made their way to the airport. Sheamus had never even checked on his SUV, Randy's blood dried on the hood. The men had no idea that their intimate moment had been watched by another. As the airport came into view, Cena instructed the driver to let Sheamus out at the Delta terminal while he exited the cab at the American Airlines terminal – the two keeping up appearances for the upcoming TLC pay-per-view. They certainly couldn't be in public looking like old chums.

Determined to keep the integrity of the upcoming event, the two were even booked on different airlines, hence the separate terminals. The company was counting on the new hated heel versus the WWE hero to bring in big bucks. At this point, the two men had to maintain a distance in every public situation. It had already occurred to Sheamus that Orton could use this to his advantage and try "rescuing" John from this homophobic nightmare. The redhead could only hope that Cena's love was indeed real and strong.

The men arrived in San Antonio, Texas early Saturday evening. The airport was bustling with fans. Sheamus arrived at baggage claim about thirty minutes before John deplaned. He was met by loud jeers and boos. A "Let's go Cena" chant grew louder and louder. A few Sheamus hold-outs jumped in with "Cena sucks!" They were outnumbered this particular time. Still even the so-called haters surrounded Sheamus wanting pictures and autographs.

"Dude, you fucking rock! I hope you kill Cena!" A hyper young male said as he got a quick picture with the Superstar.

Another chimed in, "I hate you but I hate Cena more so I hope you win."

For the first time, Sheamus felt like using an opportunity to turn up his heel persona. "Yeah? Back off then, fella. No picture." He had on his angriest face and his real supporters cheered.

"What are you going to do, hit me?" The kid goaded the big Irishman.

"You think that I, the next WWE Champion, would take the time to squash a tiny little bug like you?" Sheamus laughed and turned his back to the kid.

"Fuck you, man," The kid yelled. Sheamus turned so quickly that the small but growing crowd around him all jumped. He walked up and looked down at the kid.

"Go away!" Sheamus yelled in the young man's face. The kid looked suddenly frightened. His girlfriend started pulling him away.

"Come on, he seems serious," She pleaded. Finally the guy backed away. "Whatever," He said from a safe distance and the crowd laughed as he retreated to a row of chairs to wait on Cena.

Sheamus looked around, savoring his bad guy role. "Anybody else got anything to say?" The fans were silent. "Okay, then. You that respect me can get some photos now." He smiled a genuinely sweet little grin. Close wrestling observers knew his heel move was a put-on but the others were still a little jumpy. He enjoyed the next few moments with fans; smiling and truly showing appreciation for them. After grabbing his bag, WWE handlers stepped in to pull him away.

"Good luck, Sheamus!" Some new supporters were won over. "Woo, Sheamus is the new Champ!" "Do it, fella!" Most of his supporters clapped and whistled and even the Cena fans smiled a little at having at least met the budding star. His real personality was so upbeat and friendly, it was hard to hate the guy.

As he reached the door, a huge eruption of applause and fangirl screams filled the air. He knew that his opponent had entered the area. WWE handlers were already surrounding Cena as he always caused a huge stir in public.

The crowd quieted a bit as Cena spoke thanking them all and promising autographs. Sheamus saw another tremendous opportunity. "Hey, Cena! Hope your feelin lucky, fella!"

The crowd let out a low, collective "whoa" and looked to John. He held the title belt high. "I don't need luck. So stop fooling yourself." His fans began cheering and Sheamus sulked and walked away, smiling inside.

_Just a quick chapter to get you guys through. I am heading to NJ tomorrow (4/5) for Wrestlemania weekend and I will resume writing on Monday. :) FYI the next chapter is HOT ;) X T L._


	34. Chapter 34

_Please proceed to following chapter._

_This page was message to readers that is now irrelevant. Thanks for your patience._

_X T L. :)_


	35. Chapter 35

_My personal issues that I felt had "__broken" the writer in me resolved themselves and I am very pleased and feel whole again. So enjoy the story. _

_Since I took a long break from this particular story, here's a quick catch-you-up. It's the night before TLC and Sheamus just trash-talked Cena at the airport, giving the fans some excitement. Both head to hotel. _

At the hotel, Cena texted Sheamus right away: _That was great! That's what makes a great wrestler_

Sheamus:_ High praise indeed. I could show you some more great stuff if you manage to get up here ;)_

_I can manage._ _About 11pm?_ John wrote, excited to find out what "great stuff" his hot partner had to offer.

_Absolutely, _Sheamusresponded_._

**About 11pm**

Cena had snuck to Sheamus' open door and slipped inside, undetected by fans or company members. Orton was actually drinking with other roster members and didn't think John would be seeing his arch rival the night before their major match. He was quite wrong.

Sheamus eyed John as the door closed quietly. He looked the big man up and down and licked his lips. "So this is my last chance to nail the Champ?"

"It appears so," Cena flirted back. He noticed the primal, hungry look in the Irishman's eyes. John knew he was being sized up and viewed as both an opponent and a lover. He could feel Sheamus' upcoming in-ring dominance already surfacing. Those blue-grey eyes looked like a brewing storm and John found himself getting lost in those clouds. Cena drew a shaky breath. "Why? You wanna hurt me?"

The tall redhead moved closer. "Maybe," he whispered. "Ya want me to?"

"Maybe," John answered as intently. He gulped when his taller boyfriend stood over him, looking strong and unbreakable. Cena jerked when the redhead suddenly grabbed him around the throat, applying enough pressure to make it pleasurable and not painful. Sheamus leaned in slowly in a sexy, predatory manner and took Cena's lips. Chills ran down John's spine as the kiss reached his cock immediately. He was growing quickly. Jesus, Sheamus could be intimidating and that turned Cena on. It had been so much of John on top the past few days that he'd forgotten how damn hot the Irishman's advances could be.

Cena moaned against his partner's hot mouth, tasting the rookie's lips; his soft tongue. He grasped Sheamus tightly around the waist and pulled him close. Sheamus broke the hold on John's neck and ran a palm across John's cheek and into his close-cropped hair. His other hand wrapped around Cena's broad back. The two were pressed tightly against each other, both breathing heavily and moaning softly. Sheamus broke the kiss and shoved Cena towards the bed. The current Champ, in his last few hours as such, allowed the Irishman to push him roughly down onto it. Sheamus stripped his own shirt away and eyed John intently as the veteran began rubbing the pale abs. John's fingers ran down the rookie's fly and felt the hard cock behind it. Sheamus moaned low and pushed his hips forward a bit. He leaned down and moved slowly to John's mouth, brushing his lips against the other man's. He pulled Cena's shirt over his head and admired the big chest. The redhead's fingertips stroked the big pecs and then John's neck. He slipped his fingertips to Cena's lips and softly pressed to gain entry. Overtaken by lust, John parted his lips and licked his partner's fingers softly. Sheamus moaned at the sensation, wanting that same hot mouth on his dick. He opened his fly, taking his time and stroked his cock through black briefs. He whispered low and sexy. "Don't ya want this?"

"Yeah," John answered, eyeing the bulge.

The Irishman stroked Cena's cheek. "Show me, John. Show me ya want it."

Slowly, Cena reached for the underwear and peeled them down, exposing his partner's ample cock. It looked delicious, already seeping the thin liquid that John was so turned on by. He couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and licking it away. Sheamus inhaled sharply at the sudden touch. He wanted John's lips around his erection but allowed Cena to dictate the pace, seeing where it would go.

Feeling pleasurably weak and into being controlled, John looked up to Sheamus. "Will you let me suck your cock?"

Damn, that turned the Irishman on, having John ask so sincerely to please him. He didn't answer but pressed gently on the back of John's head, letting his partner know exactly what he wanted. "Mm," Moans escaped Sheamus' lips as Cena went down on him with a wet, soft mouth. It was as if silk enveloped him and he lightly directed John's head, wanting to be taken in deeply. John became more aggressive and pushed his partner's clothes down, making him completely naked. Cena pulled the big man forward and pushed him onto his back. Sheamus grunted at the sudden move by his seemingly submissive partner. John went straight for the rigid cock again and sucked vigorously, making the redhead's eyes roll back. "Damn, John. Fuckin hot mouth." He involuntarily raised his hips to meet John's rough strokes. Cena smirked as he had the big redhead moaning and unable to control his pumping midsection. It brought Cena immense pleasure to bring Sheamus such immense pleasure. The future Champ whined hotly and ran his hands against John's short hair. After getting Sheamus tightly wound up and ready to get off, Cena pulled away. "No, no, no" Sheamus said in rapid succession but John ignored him.

Cena stood and looked directly into Sheamus' eyes and saw a fire burning. He knew that Sheamus wanted to tear into him. John removed his remaining clothing slowly. He pulled his tight boxers down last, allowing his fat cock to pop free. There was an audible exhale from the redhead watching. "You gonna have your way with this?" John asked. He was serious and staring hard at his partner.

The intense gaze was returned by Sheamus who spoke firmly. "Come here, John." When Cena was close enough, Sheamus pulled him forward and down to the bed. He began kissing John as they righted themselves on the bed, their heads now on the pillows. "Yeah, I'm gonna have my way with your cock." He licked John's neck softly. "I'm gonna have my way with every inch of your body." He kissed along John's collarbone. "And you're gonna love it. Aren't ya, John?"

"Yes," John murmured. And he knew he certainly would. He knew that Sheamus wanted to conquer him in bed before conquering him the ring. He knew the hungry rookie couldn't control his need for power and John wanted to give it up. Before, Sheamus hadn't been unable to deal with wanting to defeat John in the ring and see him as a lover but apparently, the rookie had managed to transfer that aggression into something that both men wanted.

Sheamus wrapped his fist tightly around Cena's cock and squeezed making him whine – both in pleasure and pain. The Irishman pumped John's cock keeping the tight grip on it while Cena grunted softly, wanting to show his partner that he could take it. He felt relief when Sheamus eased off the pressure but still stroked him. The redhead breathed heavily against John's ear, "I wanna taste that fat cock. Ya like that?"

"Hell yeah," John uttered as Sheamus moved down Cena's body and licked softly at John's swollen head. The rookie took delight in making John tremble under his touch. He went down on Cena, slowly and teasingly. Too soon, he took away the pleasure, leaving Cena to pump into air, frustrated. He found John's mouth again and angled his head to kiss John deeply. Their tongues tangled and Sheamus grasped John's jawline while rolling his hips against the veteran's thigh. Cena moaned at the sensation of the hard dick against his leg.

The big Irishman slipped between John's spread thighs and allowed his erection to brush slightly against his partner's. He went for John's neck and sucked lightly although he wanted to pull the blood to the surface, staining Cena's neck with his mark. He had to resist and moved on, kissing lightly, biting gently.

The veteran wrestler put his arms tightly around Sheamus, pulling him close. The rookie pulled away to look into John's soft blue eyes and his urge to take the man under him became too strong to delay. He moved to the nightstand and palmed the warming lubricant. He saw the look of anticipation in John's eyes. Sheamus returned to John's mouth, kissing him softly while coating his fingers with lube. Without breaking the kiss, Sheamus reached between John's legs and slipped his fingertips between round cheeks. Cena moaned and opened his thighs wider allowing his partner's thick index finger to find his sensitive pucker. When the redhead brushed across the opening, he felt Cena relax for his digit. He wasted no time pushing the tip inside the heat. He gave John the length of his finger slowly and began massaging in and out. His lubed middle finger entered as well and he used both to open John's sweet hole. Throughout, he still kissed John. The two were making out much rougher now – lips parting, tongues touching in the air and then being swallowed as their mouths met. Cena moved himself onto Sheamus' probing fingers, wanting the rookie to ready him for that hard cock. He wouldn't have to wait very long.


	36. Chapter 36

"Mm, ya feel so ready," Sheamus purred as he stimulated John's well-lubed, snug little hole. He loved the way Cena felt, so hot inside and the kind of tight that would drain his cock quickly.

"Hell yeah," Cena whispered, his eyes closed and his thick erection throbbing. He wanted to get fucked hardcore and rough by his partner.

Sheamus kissed along John's neck and then moved close to his ear. "Ya know I'm gonna take that pretty title." He kissed Cena's earlobe. "I gonna take your hot ass too." He pushed his rigid cock against John's cheeks.

John made a whining sound of pure lust. He was into this scenario – his boyfriend talking down to him in a dirty, sexy way. Any other guy would have probably not had the self confidence to handle the jabs at losing the Championship, but John was a vet, a pro. He could take whatever dirt Sheamus dished out with ease and he wasn't upset. He rather liked being a little whipped.

Pushing at John's thighs, Sheamus situated his cock to enter the current Champ. He pushed forward a bit and felt a slight tension as Cena's natural involuntary muscles tightened. He grabbed John's face roughly. "Let me in," He said firmly.

That made Cena incredibly hot and his entire body tensed. He could feel his boyfriend pushing gently at his entrance. The slight stress of trying to relax made John more tense. He knew Sheamus loved it – making the vet squirm with nerves and delight.

"I'm fuckin' ya whether or not ya relax," The rookie told John in a low, sexy voice. "What's it gonna be?" He kissed at Cena's neck, seemingly waiting for a reply.

"Oh fuck!" Cena said quite loudly and a tremor ran through his body. His hot boyfriend had opted to not wait for an answer and plunged his cock into John's tense, tight body. He filled John totally, every inch of his thick cock buried. Cena panted and sweat rose on his forehead.

The rough thrusting commenced immediately – Sheamus fucking John hard and deep. "Ya know ya like it," He whispered to John.

And as much as the surprise intrusion had been uncomfortable, only a few minutes on Sheamus' dick brought the slut in John out and he was moaning loudly. "Fuck yes," He he said, his tone low. He closed his eyes and just let his boyfriend rock him. Damn, surrender felt good.

Sheamus began to handle John's cock gently, stroking it and rubbing across the head. His soft touch teased John and he wanted to hear his hot boyfriend beg. "Ya want me to stroke ya and make it feel good?"

"God yeah," Cena was trying to pump into the redhead's fist.

"Then say 'please' if ya want it so bad."

John was a little taken aback by the comment but far from turned off. He just didn't expect it from his sweet partner. "Please," He whispered, looking Sheamus in the eyes. "Please," He repeated.

Cena melted when the rookie started stroking him with an expert hand. John felt a climax building rapidly. Sheamus' dick in him was banging his hot spot and the hand around his own cock felt like heaven.

"Are ya gonna cum soon?" Sheamus asked, sensing John was losing it.

"Yeah," John answered in a shaky voice. "I want to cum when you do." He really wanted to get off at the same time his boyfriend had his own release.

"Mm, I like that." Sheamus flashed a sexy smile. His boyish face quickly turned serious and sexy again. "So, ya better not cum before me." His threat turned John on which in this case was not a good thing. Cena felt his balls tighten, ready to give away the hot semen in them. John whined, Sheamus loved it.

The redhead wanted it to last but he was worked up past the point of control. He pounded John, grunting with every hard thrust and jacked his partner's thick cock at the same pace. He leaned far forward and put his forehead against Cena's. "Cum for me, John." He kissed John's mouth roughly.

Cena did not have to be told twice. He pumped up swiftly and his orgasm was intense. He moaned loudly, still pressing his lips to his partner's. It seemed like his orgasm lasted longer than usual, his cum a never-ending hot stream.

At the same time, just as John wanted, Sheamus had his own delicious climax, filling John and shaking wildly. The two lay quietly in that position, hot and out of breath. Finally Sheamus pulled out and lay beside John, the two touched one another softly.

After a shower, both wanted to spend the night together. They lay in bed and intermingled their fingers. "You nervous?" John asked.

"Yep," Sheamus laughed when he answered. "All the 'what-ifs' could drive me crazy."

"Then don't 'what-if'," Cena assured him and gave his hand a squeeze. "You're gonna shine." He moved to kiss his boyfriend. Their kisses lasted a while and calmed the redhead's nerves. This time tomorrow night, he would be the reigning WWE Champ.


	37. Chapter 37

He could hear only one thing – his own breath, so loud. Against his chest, the chilly metal of the Title cooled his heated skin. Slowly, the truth began sinking in – the loud crowd came back to the life around him and he looked at the prized Title belt, smiling. Sheamus held it up triumphantly over and over. The crowd was either booing or shocked silent by the win from the Irishman. A few of his fans were celebrating but otherwise, the crowd was disappointed. He didn't give a damn.

It seemed as though it could have been a 50/50 chance of either man winning, both teetering on the turnbuckle's top rope, a table behind each but they'd worked on it, assuring the redhead's win. For the most part, Cena fans say he simply happened to fall backwards through the table, therefore taking away the clean win from the heel.

Finally, Sheamus disappeared behind the Titantron and into a backstage area where he could feel resentment just as he'd felt the crowd's bitterness. Getting that cold shoulder wouldn't be easy to bear but he was strong and knew he'd earn the respect of his co-workers eventually.

After a shower and in the privacy of his hotel room, Sheamus held the Title, gazing at it. "I'm the WWE Champion," He whispered and giggled, blushing though he was alone. The reality still hadn't set in and he thought he'd stare at that Title until it did.

He was pulled from his thoughts when a knock came from the door. He grew excited, knowing John would come to congratulate him and probably, more than that. He lay the Title on the bed and practically ran to the door, throwing it open.

Randy Orton surprised him and pushed the new Champ back into the room. "Proud of yourself?" Orton asked snidely, looking at the Title on the bed.

"Look, I will not fight with you tonight," Sheamus said firmly. He was not about to let Orton ruin his night.

"Didn't come to fight, Sheamus," Randy told him but his body language said otherwise. "Just came to say, 'Good job.' I'm sure you gave some tremendous head to get that. So 'Good job' on giving those apparently phenomenal blow-jobs."

"Get the fuck out, Orton." Sheamus was in no mood for the taunting.

"Okay, okay. Don't want to rain on your parade." Orton smirked as he spoke. He headed for the door. "Expect Cena to come by."

The redhead was surprised by the comment. Was Orton aware the two had begun their affair again?

"He always does. He congratulates the new Champ. He's a good man like that. And better even to have you out of his life." Randy grabbed the door handle and then turned to face Sheamus. "I just have one more question."

"What's that Randy?" He waited patiently.

"Is Vince's dick as wrinkly as I think it is?" He chuckled and looked the redhead from head to toe as if he were looking at trash. Orton exited without a response.

Quickly, Sheamus pushed Orton's rude intrusion and offensive comments from his mind. He knew he'd done nothing underhanded or humiliating to win the Title and he was going to enjoy it. He waited for Cena, often glancing at the Title belt and smiling.


	38. Chapter 38

The next knock found the redhead looking through the peephole first. This time it was his John and he was overjoyed. He opened the door and the two were silent. He waved Cena in and immediately John embraced Sheamus tightly, patting his back hard and squeezing him tightly. "Hey, Champ," John said, smiling.

The two parted and Sheamus was grinning. He suddenly felt guilty and tried to stifle it. "It's okay to smile," John said warmly. "Hell, it's okay to cry."

"I may have done a bit of that," Sheamus admitted and blushed. "I love you," He said abruptly.

Cena paused and smiled softly. "I love you, too." They embraced again.

On the bed, the Title lay gleaming. Cena eyed it, "There's something wrong with it."

Frightened he'd damaged it, Sheamus looked alarmed.

"Now usually staff does this but I asked them to make an exception." John pulled a small tool from his pocket and gold nameplate. Sheamus inhaled sharply and ran his hands through his hair. John carefully removed his own name and slipped the piece into his pocket. He placed the new nameplate on the belt and secured it. "Sheamus" Cena handed the Title belt to the Irishman. Slowly, the redhead reached for it and took it into his hands, running his finger across his nameplate. He hugged it to his chest and smiled at John. "Thank you," He whispered. Cena just smiled, enjoying the happiness of the new Champ before him.

"So this is my first chance to sleep with the Champ?" John asked and stroked his partner's arm. He leaned in and kissed Sheamus, the Title pressed between them but never _coming_ between them. Sheamus moved to his bag and slipped the belt inside and returned to John to make the kisses more passionate. They had glorious sex, slow and hot and slept close to one another.

_The following night after Raw_

Sheamus had faced an angry crowd as new Champ and played it off well. He relaxed now as hot water washed over him in the locker room area. He was startled when a voice close by said quietly. "How ya doing, fag?" He turned towards Orton and felt the need to cover himself.

"You don't need to hide that from me," Orton said making a face of disgust. "I'm not interested." His eyes stayed on the redhead's face. "Just checking in to ask if you've been leaving John alone."

"Leave me alone," The Irishman said coldly and turned his back on the Viper, knowing it could be a mistake.

He felt Randy's presence very close to his back, breath on the back of his neck. "Why do you like having your asshole stuffed?"

Refusing to answer, the redhead continued letting water wash over his body. Orton was so close that his tight t-shirt was getting soaked and clinging to his muscles.

"Well, let me tell you something," Randy said with anger lacing his voice. Damn, why did Sheamus have to find it kind of hot? He felt his cock twitch a bit and hated himself for it. Orton continued, "I told you if touched John that I'd kill you and you did anyway. I got to thinking that killing you is probably a little too much." He laughed wickedly. "So instead, I'll give you what you want." His hand found the fair round cheeks and it stunned the redhead. "I'll hurt you so bad that you'll give up your sick little lifestyle for good. You won't being craving anymore unnatural sex." He jammed his finger up the new Champ's tight hole, getting a loud cry from the Irishman. "I'm going to hurt you," Randy growled and jerked his digit out. He landed a stiff punch to the redhead's temple and left him shaking.

Orton washed his hands thoroughly and obsessively wiped his finger down with rubbing alcohol, scrubbing. He left the area and assured himself that his move had been for the greater good despite the disgust he felt. He even smiled a bit as he thought of ways to carry out his promise to hurt the man who ruined his best friend.


	39. Chapter 39

Sheamus sat in his hotel room, still stunned at the actions of John's "best friend." He jumped when his phone sounded from the night table. It was John.

_So are we getting together tonight? I hope so_

Sheamus took a deep breath and sadly typed: _Ya know, I'm beat. Could we just sleep in our own rooms?_

John: _Ok. I understand. Besides you're coming home with me tomorrow :)_

"Damn it," Sheamus cursed. He'd forgotten that his SUV was at John's and he'd have to go get it. Otherwise, he'd have made up an excuse to go straight home. He wasn't allowing Randy to control him but he just couldn't face John after the humiliating scene in the shower.

He texted back: _Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow after my plane lands_

The two were again on separate flights. Sheamus would be in Tampa an hour before John.

_Sounds good. See you then. Get rest. You deserve it_

He dreaded seeing John the following day. That was a first. There was no way he'd tell Cena about Orton's threats and actions. John would lose his mind and beat Randy senseless.

_The following day_

A plan had formed in the redhead's mind and he was following it through. He flagged a taxi immediately after his flight, ignoring the fans who'd gathered at the airport. He went straight to John's and entered the security codes. He threw his bags into the Range Rover and quickly pulled away.

He only felt safe when he arrived at his own place. He pressed the LOCK button on his keychain and his eyes fell on something that made him curious. He went for a closer look and examined his hood. "What the hell?" He murmured. It appeared to be dried blood. He was lost as to when that had happened and what caused it.

Meanwhile, the owner of the DNA was across town at Cena's house. He'd grinned broadly when he saw the Range Rover was gone. He'd certainly succeeded in running Sheamus off. He waited on Cena, lounging near the pool.

Some time later, he heard the door slide open and Cena took a seat in the next lounger. "Saw your truck. What's going on? I thought you weren't speaking to me these days."

"Truthfully, John, I just wanted to make sure that parasite had vacated your property." He looked to John. "He has. Ran off in his little piece of Euro-trash SUV."

"Um, okay." John was confused. "How did you even know he was here at all?"

"I saw ya. Right before TLC. He was here."

"Well, yeah, I mean we had a huge match coming up. I needed to see him to, ya know, just ..."

"Fuck him?" Orton inserted. "Don't say you didn't Cena. I've had the security code to your house for years. And I saw you. You were banging the hell out of him and he was just, fuck, I don't know, letting you."

John's face became a picture of rage. "You were in my house? You fucking came into my home? Are you crazy?"

"No! I'm not." Randy stood. "You are. You're fucking brain-washed or something. I came to make sure you were really making him leave you alone and you were fucking him – full-on fag ass-fucking him."

For some reason Cena felt relief. At least it was out there now. Though he was mortified that Orton had seen him in such a private act. And furious the man had broken into his home. "Okay, I was. So what?"

"You're going to stop, that's what," Randy spat. "I told him to back off and look what he did? He already ran home. Not even a text, I bet."

Unfortunately, Randy was right. "See John, he cares more about himself than he does you. He didn't even put up a fight."

Cena was a ball of emotions at the moment. "Look, just go home or wherever you're staying. I need to just be alone."

"I will but listen to me, John," Orton's face softened. "I'll do anything to stop this and not to you – to him. You care about him? You'll let this go. I already gave him a rather stern warning last night and you don't want it to go farther, I promise you that." He turned away and shortly, the Hummer came to life and John heard it leave.

Right away, he texted the redhead: _What happened last night with Randy? Please come over _

An hour later there was still no reply and Cena's heart felt heavy. He missed his boyfriend already.

Across town, Sheamus had looked at John's text over and over but could not bring himself to reply. He was too ashamed to tell John what had happened. He wanted to be left alone. He wanted to go home and show his family his Title though they'd spoken the night he'd won.

What he finally decided to do was to head out to Tampa's nightlife and have a few beers. Though he didn't know it yet, he'd be running into an old friend.


	40. Chapter 40

"Long time, no see," A female voice said behind Sheamus in the noisy bar. He turned and was surprised.

"Maria*," He exclaimed. "How have ya been?" He gave her a hug and she lingered.

"Lonely, since you left." She winked. This woman had been his girlfriend his entire run at FCW. She was one of the first people that he'd connected with and they'd stayed together. Officially, they'd never broken up, just grown apart. The calls and texts became less and less.

"Ya look amazin," He told the petite Latina. And she did – bright brown eyes and her long hair which she kept a sunny dark blonde and tanned skin. Would John be surprised to know that he was always walking the middle of the line between gay and straight?

The two sat in a corner area and caught up. Her business was doing well and she'd just opened another boutique in an upscale area of town, selling clothing and jewelry. "I just finished my own line of jewelry." She beamed and held her hand out, a gorgeous intricate ring on it.

He took her hand. He'd forgotten how tiny she was until he held her hand again. "It's beautiful." He smiled warmly.

"I heard you got some new jewelry too," She said and smiled brightly.

Immediately, he broke into a grin. "Ah yes, I did." He was glad to enjoy his victory with someone who cared and did not want to bring up negative events. "I'm very, very pleased."

"I have to see it some time," Maria said smiling and sincerely.

"Wanna leave?" He asked timidly. "It's at my place."

"Yeah, okay. Sure." She stood and he got up as well. He stood almost a foot taller even though she wore heels. They walked out hand-in-hand. He was honestly glad to have run into his old girlfriend.

*_This character is based on the woman who has accompanied Sheamus to Wrestlemania and the HOF ceremony every year. She does look like description and I am pretty sure that she is still his girlfriend going on 4 or 5 years._


	41. Chapter 41

"Wow," She exclaimed, holding the Title. "This is heavy." He laughed and agreed. She added, "It's very, um, decorated?"

He chuckled. "Ya can say tacky." She laughed and held it out to him to put away.

"I'm very proud of you, Stephen." Her smile was genuine. She embraced him and he enveloped her in his strong arms. He'd forgotten how nice she felt. "I miss you," she said against his pectoral muscle.

His emotions were jumbled, but right now, all he knew was that someone was caring and supportive and wanted to be close to him without shame or lies. He stroked her cheek and kissed her. It became a deep kiss and felt like the first ones they'd shared over two years ago. He already knew that he was going to bed with her despite his feelings for John. At least she didn't want him to be a secret in her life.

Cena had paced his own home and tried texting Sheamus several more times. Finally, he'd had enough of this waiting and headed for his partner's place.

John couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sheamus was in bed with someone else – a woman. Cena had been sure that the redhead's "ring rats" were just for cover. But he was alone, as far as he knew and in his own home. And the scene wasn't just a casual lay. Sheamus was top of the girl, one hand against the side of her face; the other wrapped around her arm, holding her hand tightly. Her tanned legs were wrapped around his pale hips and both sounded as if they were in ecstasy. The two engaged in deep, passionate kisses.

Cena couldn't stop watching, though he felt like a pervert for doing so as well as a hypocrite after cursing Randy for the same. But he had to see if his lover reached a climax with this woman. Apparently she had, getting loud and digging into the redhead's biceps with her fingers. The act enraged John and he wanted to rip her hands away from his man. A few moments later, Sheamus began thrusting swiftly and tremors ran through his body. Cena had witnessed that before. The Irishman moaned loudly and pumped until his body stopped shaking. He slid off the girl and lay on his back, panting. She scooted beside him and he casually slipped an arm around her shoulder as if he'd done it many times before. She ran her hand up his chest and let it rest near his collarbone. He wrapped his fingers around her hand and closed his eyes. They lay quietly for a bit.

The girl got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up and then emerged and gave the new Champ a kiss before heading into the kitchen, now swallowed by one of the redhead's t-shirts. She grabbed a couple of beers and returned. The two sipped on them and talked. Cena couldn't hear the conversation but the two laughed and smiled and touched one another frequently.

Still stunned and completely hurt, Cena left and returned to his lonely home. He wished he'd never gotten involved with the redhead.


End file.
